A Glimpse of the Hidden
by Harmony Slytherin
Summary: Sequel to 'For the Love of the Land'. Harry and Ron have joined the Defenders. Ron's powers are far stronger than anyone realized...what would happen if he got a taste of REAL power? What if he had a glimpse of the hidden?
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay everyone, this is a sequel to 'For the Love of the Land'. If you INSIST upon reading this before it's prequel feel free to be confused. For those of you loyal readers who have finished 'Love', this begins on Christmas Eve over winter holidays. This is just to set the stage, and everyone will be returning to Hogwarts in ch2. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to review!  
  
  
A Glimpse of the Hidden   
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
Part One   
  
"Just one more helping," Mrs. Weasley insisted.   
  
"I am so full, Mrs. Weasley, I don't think I can even breathe!" Harry laughed, trying to deny her offer of even MORE Christmas pudding.   
  
"No, dear, you need to eat more!" she said, sounding worried. "You're so thin! I don't think they're feeding you enough at school!"   
  
"Trust me, Mum," Ginny interrupted, "Harry eats almost as much as Ron at school."   
  
"I object!" Ron declared. "No one eats more than me!"   
  
"That's for bloody sure," George muttered under his breath.   
  
"Hey, I heard that!"   
  
It was Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were trying to finish the feast Molly had prepared which they were starting to find impossible. (Bill would be coming over tomorrow with his wife Sandrine and their son Tom.) At the moment, only Ron was eating, and the others were playing with their pudding.   
  
"Well, Molly, I think I've been had by this feast," Mr. Weasley said, pushing away his plate. Charlie, Percy, and Ginny followed suit. In a few moments even Ron set down his spoon.   
  
"I suppose I ought to begin cleaning up," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Ginny, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"   
  
"Sure, Mum," Ginny replied, already working on clearing away Ron's, Harry's, and Fred's plates as well as her own. Once all the dishes were carefully brought into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley began cleaning them, then handing them to Ginny to be dried.   
  
"You've had a hard term, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said uneasily. She wasn't sure how to bring up the subject she wanted to talk about.   
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny was genuinely curious because her mother had no idea how hard of a term it had been. Her mother knew nothing of being a Defender.   
  
"The attack and all...it must have been horrible," she replied, avoiding Ginny's eyes. Nope, that's not what she wanted to talk about. Ginny knew when her mum was beating around the bush, and this was one of those times.   
  
"Yeah, mum," Ginny replied, taking a plate and wiping her towel on it to dry it. There was an awkward silence, which she chose to ignore. Ginny got the eerie feeling that whatever her mother wanted to talk about, it was not what Ginny had in mind as a pleasant after-dinner conversation.   
  
"Ginny...what's this I hear about you and Draco Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley asked delicately. Ginny froze and stared at her mum.   
  
"What?" she asked, not exactly registering what she had said.   
  
"I've been hearing things, dear. Now Ginny, I want you to remember that he IS a Malfoy. I understand that you have your own choice about these things, but honey..." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'm worried about you! I knew his father in school. Quite the charmer, but bad news. From what I've heard, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. I think he's bad news Ginny, and I don't think it's wise to-"   
  
"How dare you?" Ginny interrupted, quivering in fury. "How DARE you talk about Draco like that!" Ginny lost control of the plate, which fell to the kitchen floor and shattered. She began to shake. "Don't you EVER say ANYTHING about Draco again!" she screamed at her mother. Then she turned and ran, throwing the towel behind her. Mrs. Weasley stood, stunned, staring at the towel and shards of the plate.   
  
"Draco died, Mum," Mrs. Weasley spun around to see her youngest son leaning against the frame of the door.   
  
"W...what?" she asked, confused. Ron walked in and began to sweep up the mess.   
  
"He was killed in the battle," Ron explained. "He died to save another student." He straightened up, the dustpan full of shards in his hand.   
  
"A Malfoy died saving another student?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes wide. Ron nodded.   
  
"I wouldn't have believed it either, if I hadn't seen him save Ginny."   
  
"Save Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley repeated in disbelief.   
  
"She would've been killed." Ron replied, his voice getting shaky. "The wand was pointed right at her, and Draco kicked him. The curse-the killing curse-flew just over her head." Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her chest. Her baby, her baby girl! She had almost died? And Draco Malfoy had saved her?   
  
"I...I...I don't know what to say." She finally managed to breathe, staring at the towel Ginny had thrown, her mind swimming.   
  
"I do," Ron replied, picking up the towel and handing it to his shocked mother. "Do what I did-go apologize. Christmas won't be fun without her."   
  
"I suppose you're right," Mrs. Weasley sighed. She absently kissed him on the cheek before turning to ascend to Ginny's room. Ron shuddered, not wanting to know what was going on up there. He turned and headed back into the living room where Harry, his brothers, and his father were talking and laughing in very loud voices.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Goodnight, Mum and Dad, I need to sleep," Hermione yawned. Mrs. Granger laughed softly, then kissed her daughter's forehead. Hermione gave her dad a hug before dragging her up the stairs and into her bedroom. On her bed, she saw two owls waiting for her. Curiosity waking her up, she untied the packages and opened them curiously.   
  
The first was a little green package with a card from Neville. She opened it and began laughing. A tiny, Muggle water gun was looking back at her innocently. Grinning, she leapt up and grabbed a carefully wrapped package from inside her closet. Inside the box was a bonsai tree for her forgetful friend. She had put 12 spells on the box before she was satisfied that the tree wouldn't be damaged. She tied it to the owl, thankful that among those spells she had remembered to make it lighter, then sent the owl on its way.   
  
She then turned to the other bird. She tore off the red and green wrapping paper to find a colorful book entitled 'Lola: The Life and Times of England's Only Female Pirate' and a letter from Cho. Squealing with delight, Hermione fingered through the book, seeing the moving pictures of the she-pirate in many settings. From what she could tell, Lola was a witch. She put the book down and eagerly reached for Cho's present, a colorful, battery powered fan. Cho was a purebred, and had never seen a fan before. As it brought wind, Hermione knew Cho would get a kick out of it. She sent the package on its way, and settled into bed.   
  
Now the question remained of getting her gifts to Harry, Ron, and Ginny... Hermione rolled over and yawned. 'I really need an owl' she thought sleepily as she the atmosphere around her give way to slumber and dreams of owls, pirates, and water guns.   
  
  
The next morning was bright, even more so because of the sparkling white of the new fallen snow. Hermione leapt out of bed like a six-year-old, eager to get to her presents below. She found her parents waiting for her, sipping coffee and discussing dentistry. Hermione dug into the first present. A book, naturally.   
  
As Hermione worked her way around the tree, she found it hard to hide her disappointment. It was selfish, she knew, but it seemed like there was a lot less this year. The thought struck her that her parents were having trouble at the office or something. She immediately felt guilty and flashed her best 'thank-you' smile at her parents. When she was finished she eagerly grabbed the first book and dived into it.   
  
"Hermione, dear." Mrs. Granger said, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Yes, Mum?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the first chapter.   
  
"I think you should see this snow. It's really fabulous." Hermione looked up at her mum curiously. Snow? Why would she want to see the snow?   
  
"Yes, Hermione, I think you should see it, it's really...white." Her father said thoughtfully, gently pulling the book from her grasp and helping her up. Looking at her parents as if they were nuts, She walked to the front door, and they nodded, looking as if they were holding in mounting excitement. Rolling her eyes, Hermione opened the door, and surveyed the front lawn. Next door neighbor's house, trees, snow, driveway, three nice cars, neighbor's house...   
  
Wait a second...three nice cars?   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed, running out in her bare feet to a red car with a huge green bow on top. She ran her hand along the hood in awe, and eagerly opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. It was like the car was made for her. She looked up through the windshield and saw her parents emerging from the house, laughing. It was obvious that they had expected their daughter's reaction. Hermione opened the door and slid out running to her parents and pulling them into a hug.   
  
"I can't believe it, you guys are the greatest!" She squealed. Her father let out a heartfelt laugh, and his wife smiled. Only their daughter could make him smile since Charlotte had died. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"   
  
"Go get dressed and put your shoes on." Mr. Granger instructed, handing Hermione the keys. Hermione looked down at them in bewilderment.   
  
"But...but...I'm not going anywhere right now!" she said.   
  
"You're not?" Her father replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well that's odd, because I heard some young lady didn't know how to give her friends their gifts..." Hermione felt her heart leap into her chest. Ron! Her mother smiled when she saw Hermione's face light up.   
  
"Go on, dear," she said, nodding knowingly at her daughter.   
  
"Your father and I were invited to a dreadfully dull party, and I'm sure you would rather be with Harry and Ron."   
  
"I love you guys!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her parents and running upstairs. She was dressed and ready to go in record time, barely remembering to bring Harry, Ron, and Ginny's gifts.   
  
Be careful," Her mother said automatically, kissing her daughter's cheek.   
  
"I will," Hermione promised, turning from her mother to hug her father.   
  
"Thank you so much!"   
  
"You're welcome," Mr. Granger said gruffly, returning his daughter's embrace. Smiling happily she slid into her car. Her parents watched her drive away with misty eyes.   
  
"Charles, our little girl is all grown up." Mrs. Granger said to her husband, smiling sadly and trying not to cry.   
  
"I know Elizabeth," he sighed. "I know."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Mum, you didn't!"   
  
"Merlin's beard, Charlie, I love it!"   
  
"This isn't dangerous, is it Fred?"   
  
"I can't believe you went to all the trouble!"   
  
"It's a Muggle device, see?"   
  
"Try it on, Percy dear."   
  
"Isn't this cool, Harry?"   
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The exclamation from Bill's toddling son Tom interrupted all the chatter with laughter and several "hear, hear!"s.   
  
It was louder than most of Fred and George's explosions in the Weasley living room. Everyone had just eaten lunch, and were now comparing gifts. From the traditional Weasley sweater to Ron's package of sugar quills, everyone was pleased. Harry was overwhelmed by the generosity of the Weasleys, and felt like he could never repay them.   
  
The Christmas tree stood straight and tall in the center of the room. Around it sat ten redheaded Weasleys (it seemed that Tom, the newest member of the Weasley family, had the trademark flaming locks), Bill's blonde wife and Harry. Everyone was happily conversing, with Mrs. Weasley constantly getting up to fuss over everyone's snacks. Everyone was happy and boredom was nonexistent.   
  
Well, Harry realized, that wasn't entirely true. Ginny, though she tried her best to hide it, looked miserable. Though forcefully smiling, she was avoiding conversation at all costs. Harry wanted to reach out to her, to show her that he knew she was in pain. However, he couldn't. He couldn't help her grieve for Malfoy.   
  
"Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked, pulling on his maroon sweater and giving Harry his best 'I'm a super model' smile. Harry cracked up, and pulled on his own green sweater. He had kept every sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him. He treasured them, because they were a motherly gesture from the mother he never had. As a consequence of all the noise, no one heard the doorbell ring the first time...or the second...or the third. Finally, on the ringer's fourth try, Mr. Weasley sighed and stood up.   
  
"Someone's at the door, Molly, I'll be right back," he said to his wife.   
  
"The door?" Mrs. Weasley responded, frowning. "Who would be at the door?" Mr. Weasley shrugged and went out into the foyer and answered the door. He found a very cold Hermione Granger waiting for him.   
  
"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Come on in!"   
  
"Thanks," she replied, smiling and politely wiping off her snow covered shoes. Mr. Weasley smiled; he was really quite fond of Hermione.   
  
"Everyone's in the living room." He said, gesturing for Hermione to follow. She did so, and entered the room grinning at the pandemonium set before her. Eleven very joyful people were laughing and shouting loudly for the entire world to hear. It was moments like this when she wished she wasn't an only child.   
  
Suddenly, as if he could sense her mere presence (which he certainly could) Ron looked up. Even though he was sitting across the room and had been in deep conversation with Harry and Charlie, Hermione saw his features light up, and she felt her heart beating faster and butterflies swarming into her stomach.   
  
"HERMIONE!" he shouted, leaping up and running across the room. Without hesitation, he pulled her close and kissed her.   
  
It only lasted a moment, as they broke apart, Hermione began to blush. Charlie was whistling, Bill was catcalling, Percy was frowning, Fred and George were singing "Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking at their son curiously, and Harry was pushing through the crowd toward them, grinning.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed, giving her bespectacled friend a hug. "Goodness, it seems like a year, not a week." She smiled at them, and let her eyes travel around the room.   
  
"GINNY!" She suddenly squealed. The younger girl jumped as if coming out of a trance, then, upon seeing Hermione, ran to her. They hugged, and Ginny whispered in something in her ear so quietly that she thought no one would hear her...but Harry did.   
  
"We need to talk."   
  
Breaking apart, Hermione merely nodded. Then the rest of the Weasleys, who were very anxious to talk to her, attacked her. She felt like she was in a sea of red as she hugged Weasley after Weasley, and had been introduced to Sandrine, Bill's wife, about six times. It wasn't for another hour that Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron alone.   
  
"I missed you guys!" she said, sighing happily.   
  
"I missed you too," Ron smiled.   
  
"I did NOT miss all this mush!" Harry joked, earning a playful punch from Ron and an eye roll from Hermione.   
  
"How did you get here?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione grinned devilishly.   
  
"My parents got me a car."   
  
"NO WAY!" Harry shouted, his green eyes expanding. Giggling, Hermione nodded.   
  
"It's all red and, well, I don't know much about cars..."   
  
"That much is obvious," Ron teased. Hermione slapped his arm playfully. Ron shoved her back.   
  
"Ahem," Harry fake coughed, interrupting their banter. The other two immediately went red as Harry snickered.   
  
"Shut up, Potter," Ron said. "Anyway..." He suddenly looked very shy as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, square package wrapped in lavender, "This is for you." Hermione took it and unwrapped the paper. She opened the little brown box carefully and eagerly pulled out its contents. She gasped.   
  
She was holding a snow globe. Inside, and dainty little ice skater in a pretty lavender outfit smiled up at her. She danced as snow gently fell continually from the top. It was beautiful. Hermione found herself speechless, gazing at the beautiful object in her hand.   
  
"Here," Ron said, taking one of Hermione's hands and placing it over the globe. "Now, close your eyes and think of a song." He instructed. Hermione immediately thought of 'Hark, Hear the Bells', which she had heard on the radio on the drive over.   
  
"Now," Ron said, lifting her hand. Hermione gasped again, as she heard the exact same version of 'Hark, Hear the Bells' coming from the little globe. She looked up at Ron in disbelief.   
  
"Do you like it?" he asked uncertainly.   
  
"It's...it's beautiful," She breathed, once again investigating the ice dancer, who winked at her before flying off into a figure 8 in time with the music.   
  
"I love it." Ron grinned with relief. "Here," Hermione said, tearing herself away from the beautiful globe and pulling out Ron's gift. He took it blushing, then eagerly tore off the wrapping paper. It had taken Hermione forever to choose Ron's gift, but the look on his face was all worth it.   
  
She had given him a new wizard's chess set. Not the kind you would usually see, because the bishops and pawns did look as you'd expect them to. The Queen was a seeker, the knights were beaters, the bishops were chasers, the castles were keepers, the pawns were spectators, and the King was the referee. Yes, she had managed to combine Quidditch and chess: Ron's two favorite pastimes.   
  
"Wow, Hermione," he gaped, staring at the chess set.   
  
"Great gift, 'Mione," Harry complimented. "Made my new set of Potion's ingredients look bad."   
  
"Potion's ingredients?" Hermione echoed, mortified.   
  
"Just kidding, Hermione," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Well, maybe I won't give you your gift then." she teased. Actually, there was no way she wasn't giving Harry his gift. She had gone to a lot of trouble and asked a lot of favors for his present.   
  
"Aw c'mon 'Mione!" he whined. Laughing, Hermione pulled out his package, biting her lip. She wasn't sure how he was going to react.   
  
"What did you get him?" Ron whispered as Harry tore off the paper.   
  
"You're about to see," Hermione answered, holding her breath.   
  
"It's...a snitch." Harry observed, raising an eyebrow. Indeed it was. Encased in a small glass box on a handsome black base was a golden snitch.   
  
"Read the inscription," Hermione said, forcing the words to come out casually. Harry looked down and read out loud.   
  
"The Golden Snitch caught by..." Harry's voice faltered. "Caught by Captain James Potter of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup in the year 1978." He looked up at Hermione in disbelief, then back down at the snitch, blinking hard. Ron looked over at Hermione, impressed.   
  
"Hermione...this is..." Harry was finding that his voice wasn't working properly. The snitch his father caught. He didn't know that the look on his face betrayed all the feelings he couldn't sort out.   
  
"Thank you," he finally managed to whisper.   
  
"Anytime," Hermione replied, trying to smile. Harry's reaction had been much more emotional than she had predicted.   
  
"Well, I'd better go get yours." Harry said after a few minutes of staring at the golden ball on wings, hovering inside the glass case. "I feel silly now."   
  
"Don't," Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Harry grinned and ran upstairs.   
  
"Ron, keep her eyes closed!" he hollered behind him. Ron obliged by wrapping his hands around her eyes. Hermione struggled, but knew Ron was too strong for her to get away.   
  
"What is it?" she whined.   
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" he asked, and Hermione could perfectly envision his smirk. She rolled her eyes behind his hands.   
  
"Okay," Harry said, sounding out of breath. "Let her go." Hermione blinked, momentarily blinded by the light when Ron released her. Then she looked down, and saw what Harry was holding.   
  
A baby owl, no more than a month old, with handsome chestnut feathers and large brown eyes looked up at her curiously. She gave a tiny hoot, and Hermione squealed.   
  
"Oh my gosh, she's perfect Harry!" she exclaimed, carefully taking the baby owl from Harry's hands into her own. "I was just wishing for an owl last night."   
  
"Let's just hope she passes the Crookshanks inspection," Ron joked, grinning as he and Harry watched Hermione play with the young bird.   
  
"What's her name?" she asked.   
  
"That's up to you." Harry said. "We figured you would want to name it."   
  
"It's a girl right?" Hermione said, frowning as she tried to think of a name.   
  
"Right as usual, Hermione," Harry replied with a grin.   
  
"Lola." Hermione said, remembering the she-pirate from the book Cho sent her. "Her name is Lola."   
  
"Lola?" Ron asked, amused. "Who ever heard of naming their owl Lola?" Ron was interrupted when Lola the owl hooted indignantly. The three friends laughed.   
  
"So Harry," Ron continued. "Up for a game of chess? I got this wonderful new chess set for Christmas and I've been meaning to try it out..."   
  
"You mean beat someone miserably?" Harry replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
"More or less, yeah," Ron smirked.   
  
"Hey, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked suddenly, remembering her promised talk. Ron shrugged, and gestured to the stairs. As he and Harry pulled out chess sets, Hermione fled up the stairs into Ginny's room.   
  
There she was, sitting on her bed and playing heartlessly with a doll she must've had for ten years. Hermione's heart went out to Ginny, who seemed to be a fragile child in this sky blue room with her pink dressed doll.   
  
"Hey," she said, shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
"Hi," Ginny squeaked, looking up at her. Hermione noticed the small, forced smile holding back tears.   
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked in concern, sitting down next to Ginny on her perfectly made bed.   
  
"My mother told me Draco was bad news yesterday." Ginny replied distantly, as if it were an observation rather than an answer.   
  
"She what?" Hermione asked, her eyes bulging. Why would Mrs. Weasley say such a thing?   
  
"She apologized, of course," Ginny continued. "Ron told her what happened. But I don't think she cares. No one cares."   
  
"Oh Ginny..." Hermione said with understanding, pulling the younger girl into a hug. Ginny began to shake, and Hermione felt a wet spot forming on her shoulder. She began to wonder if Ginny could ever heal from Draco's death.   
  
"I got you something," Hermione said as Ginny pulled away, wiping her eyes. Hermione leaned over and picked up the package she had gently set there before. Ginny took it and unwrapped it carefully. She opened the black box and gasped.   
  
It was a necklace. A beautiful silver chain with a glass pendant. Within the glass pendant was a blue flame, one of the blue ball flames Hermione was famous for. She smiled up at her friend.   
  
"It's beautiful, Hermione," She said. Hermione smiled and helped Ginny put it on. Suddenly, the tranquility of the room was interrupted by an annoying knock at Ginny's window. Hermione opened it, and two owls soared inside, both carrying two packages. Hermione and Ginny untied the parcels, then sent the owls on their way.   
  
"Here," Ginny said. "These are from Luna. This is yours and this is mine."   
  
"Who's the other one from?" Hermione asked curiously. Again, there was one package for herself and one for Ginny. Ginny shrugged and started unwrapping Luna's gift. The first thing they saw was a letter, but that was quickly forgotten. Inside the package, they both had a framed picture. The picture was one Sirius had taken during the last Defender meeting before the attack. It showed Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Cho, Luna, and, most importantly, Draco. All six were laughing and talking. Hermione felt a lump form in her throat as she watched Draco and Ginny's playful banter. Hermione looked up to see Ginny staring at the picture with tears in her eyes.   
  
"We were having so much fun," Ginny said, her voice cracking as she struggled not to cry. Hermione felt her own eyes watering.   
  
"Let's open the other parcels," Hermione said suddenly, trying to prevent tears anew. Ginny consented by picking up hers and opening it curiously. Inside was a rock. It was a black rock with several holes. She was surprised by it's lightweight.   
  
"There's no card, no note," Ginny frowned. "I don't know what it is or who it's from." Indeed, the only writing at all was the names on the gold wrapping paper. Neither of them recognized it.   
  
Hermione opened her own package to find a vial of water. It didn't look any different than water out of a tap. Hermione frowned as she inspected it. She tried to use her power to make it warmer or colder, but it seemed unaffected. She and Ginny shrugged, not knowing what to do with them.   
  
"Hey, I hear your family sings carols on Christmas," Hermione said brightly.   
  
"And...?" Ginny replied, confused.   
  
"Well, you don't want to sit up here and be antisocial all night, do you?" Hermione asked. She plunged on before Ginny could answer.   
  
"C'mon!" She took Ginny's hand and led her down the stairs, humming 'These Are a Few of My Favorite Things'. Ginny started laughing at Hermione's very...un-Hermionelike behavior.   
  
"There you are!" Ron exclaimed. "I've already beat Harry twice."   
  
"I give up," Harry said, sighing. Hermione laughed, and even Ginny smiled. Harry felt his heart beat faster. He had made Ginny smile! Really smile too, it wasn't even forced!   
  
"C'mon, everyone!" Mr. Weasley hollered. "Who's up for 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas?'"   
  
It seemed that everyone was. Mr. Weasley transfigured an arm chair into a piano, sitting down and beginning to play. Outside, the snow was gently falling as the sun's final rays died. It seemed that the entire world was happy on that Christmas night.   
  
The entire world except one tall, red-haired man hiding beneath a bush with a cloak pulled around him. He scowled when he saw the happy family singing through the window. Quickly, he Disapparated, the words to the joyful tune still ringing in his years.   
  
"Good tidings to you, wherever you are. Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!" 


	2. Dumbledore awards house points!

A Glimpse of the Hidden  
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
Part Two  
  
"Thank you so much again!" Harry said.  
  
"It was our pleasure, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, giving him a second   
hug. "Now, off with you before it leaves without you!"  
  
"Goodbye Mum!" Ron and Ginny cried, waving as they disappeared into the   
crowd. Ginny went off with a group of fifth year friends, while Harry and   
Ron met Hermione in the compartment she had saved for them.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, hugging Harry and giving Ron a peck on the cheek. Harry   
rolled his eyes, and Hermione stuck out her tongue. They sat down to, once   
again, begin post-holiday conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione, what did you do with your parents?" Harry asked, polite as   
usual.  
  
"Nothing much, they're still Muggles you know," she shrugged, "But I was   
glad to see them anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ron rolled his eyes. "It was great to see Mum   
and Dad and all, but it was great to leave again, too!"   
  
Harry said nothing, and the other two wisely decided to change the subject.  
The train ride was quite jovial, except for Ron begging for answers to their   
Astronomy assignment from a very unwilling Hermione. Harry couldn't help but   
laugh. They were still his same two best friends.  
  
"So, what's Defending like?" Harry asked, breaking up another "fight."  
  
"Defending?" Hermione replied, getting a thoughtful look. "Well, it's   
challenging..."  
  
"You mean hard?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's not that Defending itself is difficult, it's juggling Defending   
with classes and friends and-" she gave Ron a pointed look, "Boyfriends that   
make it harder than it has to be."  
  
"Thanks, Herm, love you too," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she teased. Harry was just rolling his eyes when they heard   
the compartment door open.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Ginny forced a smile.  
  
"Hey, Gin, c'mon in," Ron invited. His little sister looked around the   
compartment cautiously. She would never say anything, but she felt like had   
walked into a moment between best friends in which she didn't belong.  
  
"No, it's okay," She mumbled, sighing as she turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, get your bottom in here right now!" Hermione commanded,   
standing up and grabbing Ginny by the shoulders. She forced the younger girl   
into the chair next to Harry, who blushed. He hadn't been in this close of   
contact with Ginny since summertime.  
  
"If you insist!" she finally said, smiling another forced smile. Ron looked   
at his baby sister in concern. No one liked seeing her like this. A look   
between the three of them confirmed the beginning of the   
'Who-Can-Make-Ginny-Laugh' game.  
  
And so spirited conversation began. Ginny talked, yes, but all her smiles   
and soft giggles were very fake. Hermione felt herself sigh. She missed   
Draco, everyone did. But Ginny couldn't spend her life moping over him!  
  
No one won the game, much to Harry's dismay. He wanted nothing more than to   
hear Ginny laugh, to see her eyes dance in that special way. But she   
wouldn't, that laugh was reserved for Draco Malfoy...and it was Harry's own   
fault that it hadn't been his.  
  
Ginny was very glad to get out of the train. She didn't like pretending to   
be happy, and she most certainly didn't like pretending she belonged with the   
tight-knit trio. They shared a bond that they didn't even know they shared. But   
Ginny knew...Ginny knew she was only there because she was Ron's little   
sister. She quickly excused herself, taking the carriage ride up to the   
castle with a few fifth year friends, who welcomed her warmly.  
  
The trio climbed into a carriage with Neville, who smiled. He and Hermione   
shared a common bond now, and both the other boys found themselves somewhat   
jealous. It was one thing for her to be friends with Ginny, who was a girl.   
But Ron was Hermione's boyfriend, and Harry was like her brother. As far as   
they were concerned, she didn't need any more boys in her life.  
  
Hermione and Neville didn't realize this, nor would they have cared. They   
chatted about Luna fondly.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you HATED Starlight," Harry said.  
  
"I did," she replied, "But that was before I found out I was a Defender.  
  
"She's our coach," Neville explained.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stating-The-Obvious," Ron said, and they all laughed.  
  
"Seriously, though, Luna's cool," Neville said.  
  
"And then there's this Luna thing," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Since when are all of you on a first name basis anyway?" Ron asked   
curiously.  
  
"She asked us to use her first name," Hermione said. "And besides, it's SO   
much easier than 'Professor Starlight.'"  
  
"I know," Neville replied. "Just before break, I kept wanting to call her   
'Luna' in class."  
  
"Yeah, she would've killed us," Hermione sighed.  
  
"But that's Luna for you,"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks, but decided not to say anything. Luna...it   
was going to be weird trying to get used to that.  
  
"So...what does Sirius have to do with this?" Harry asked hurriedly, trying   
to change the subject.  
  
"Sirius used to be a Water Defender, remember?" Neville said.  
  
"Oh right, right," Harry replied.  
  
"Besides, I think he and Luna were sweethearts in school," Hermione sighed.   
"How romantic,"  
  
"When did they tell you that, and how come I wasn't there?" Neville   
demanded.  
  
"No one told me."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"God, Neville, are you BLIND?" Hermione demanded playfully.  
  
"We're here!" Ron announced a bit louder than necessary. Harry and Neville,   
who were closest to the door, pushed their way out in a playful race. Ron   
followed, holding his hand out to help Hermione, who didn't need any help   
but smiled anyway.  
  
"Quite the smooth one, aren't we, Mr. Weasley?" A familiar voice said from   
behind them. They spun around to see Sirius grinning at them.  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, smiling. "What were you doing all break?"  
  
"Oh...buying a house," Sirius replied, grinning even wider. "Do you still   
want to move in?"  
  
"Do Quaffles fly through hoops?" Harry replied, grinning himself.  
  
"Yes," Sirius replied, sounding confused.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, Sirius,"  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Sirius pretended not to hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione's   
snickers. "Anyway," he continued loudly. "I came out here to get Hermione   
and Neville and Ginny...where is Ginny, by the way?"  
  
"I'm right here," Ginny replied, popping up next to Neville out of nowhere.  
  
"Good, c'mon Dumbledore wants to talk to you," he said.  
  
"What about Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Luna's the Ravenclaw." Sirius replied, shrugging. "Don't worry, you two, I'll have   
'Mione back in no time," he winked at Harry and Ron, and then led the other   
three away from the Entrance Hall to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, there you are," the Headmaster smiled as Sirius and the three   
Gryffindors entered his office. Luna and Cho were already there, waiting for  
them.   
  
"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what this is all about." The Defenders   
and their trainers nodded. "Well, allow me to explain:  
  
"You see, Miss Chang here distracted me at our last meeting, and I   
completely forgot why I had it in the first place until all of you went home   
for Holidays. And now that you're back, I won't allow myself to get   
distracted. I need to distribute points to each of you."  
  
"Points?" Ginny said, sounding confused.  
  
"Yes, child. Now, for Cho Chang's bravery and unbelievable strength to hold together the most terrible forces   
of nature, I award Ravenclaw House 100 points." Cho's jaw dropped.  
  
"But...but Headmaster-" she spluttered. Dumbledore held up a hand to   
silence her.  
  
"For the strength and bravery of Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and   
Neville Longbottom, I award Gryffindor House 100 points..." he smiled.   
"Each."  
  
Hermione felt her eyes bulge. 300 points?  
  
"What about Draco?" Ginny asked in a small voice. Dumbledore smiled   
sympathetically at her.  
  
"On behalf of Draco Malfoy and his deeds, which need no description, I am   
awarding Slytherin House 400 points." Hermione nearly fell out of her chair.   
FOUR HUNDRED POINTS?!?! Had anyone EVER done that before?  
  
"Is that all, Headmaster?" Luna asked sounding frighteningly unsurprised.   
Sirius, however, was staring at Dumbledore in as much shock as any of the   
four students.  
  
"Yes, I think so, unless you had something to say Professor Starlight?"  
  
"Not at all," Luna replied, standing and gesturing for all the others to do   
the same. They followed her in shocked silence out of the room.  
  
"What the heck..." Sirius muttered.  
  
"You knew about this, didn't you?" Neville said suddenly, looking at Luna,   
who grinned mischievously.  
  
"Well, you know, you could've TOLD us about it!" Cho said, sounding half   
annoyed, half bewildered.  
  
"Yeah..." Ginny muttered. Luna laughed.  
  
"C'mon...we've probably missed the first course already!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I did my homework!" Ron declared at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"It's about time," Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry snorted into his oatmeal.  
  
"I completely finished my Charms essay," He continued, unfazed by Hermione's   
lack of enthusiasm. "I wrote all four feet!"  
  
"Uh...Ron?" Hermione said, as Harry began laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked, plainly annoyed that they knew something he didn't.  
  
"That essay was supposed to be five feet," Hermione answered, struggling not to  
laugh.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron shouted. Hermione couldn't help herself, she started laughing   
with Harry.  
  
"That's not funny!" Ron insisted. "I need to write a whole other FOOT of   
information, and..."  
  
"Calm down Ron," Hermione interrupted, her giggles slowly subsiding. "You   
still have plenty of time."  
  
"Plenty of time?" Ron said, beginning to panic. Harry looked at his friend   
curiously. "We have Charms FIRST THING, remember?" Harry, who had just been   
able to subdue himself, burst into full-fledged laughter again.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione said, her face screwed up in attempts not to laugh. "We   
have Charms first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Ron replied, blushing. Harry calmed down as Hermione let a few stray   
giggles escape.  
  
"Well, what do we have today?" he asked, heaping marmalade onto his toast.  
  
"Defense," Hermione replied airily. "I'm assuming you did the work for that   
class?"  
  
"We had homework for Defense?" Ron asked with a look of horror on his face.   
Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry looked as if he were going to start   
laughing again.  
  
"No, just kidding," Ron said, and the three friends laughed like mad as the   
owls swooped in with the mail.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Seamus Finnagen ran in with wide eyes, looking shocked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in concern.  
  
"We somehow racked up 300 points over break!" Seamus exclaimed, his eyes still saucers.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison. Hermione, Neville and Ginny began cracking up. Yes, Ginny was actually laughing. If you can believe it.  
  
"What?" Seamus asked, looking even more confused.  
  
"Do you two know something?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're so good!" Neville exclaimed, exchanging high-fives with the girls.  
  
"You guys got those points?" Colin Creevey asked in an awed voice.  
  
"You bet!" Neville said, bursting with pride.  
  
"HOW?" Lavender demanded. Harry and Ron saw them exchange looks and knew. Defending, of course.  
  
"Ravenclaw got a hundred points too," Parvati said, flipping her hair. "At least that's what Padma told me."  
  
"Slytherin got 400," Ginny said shyly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Practically the entire table shouted. They whipped around to see the Slytherins exchanging gossip in a much similar fashion. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville exchanged looks, than began laughing. Neville and Ginny dropped out to talk to their friends, but jokes between the threesome just didn't end.  
  
It seemed that the three of them were laughing all day. Hermione was glad to   
have her two best friends back together at the castle. It occurred to her   
that a year from now they would all be cramming for NEWTs, and then they   
would graduate.  
  
Hermione pushed the thought from her head. She didn't want to think about   
graduating. She wanted to just stay here with Ron and Harry. She was   
perfectly content, at that moment, to just live forever in the castle as a   
student.  
  
She was daydreaming all of this as she sat on Ron's lap that night. He and Harry were   
discussing Quidditch (what else is new?) and she had dropped out of the   
conversation. Suddenly, three owls interrupted them by dropping red note   
cards onto their laps...well, Hermione got both hers and Ron's, seeing as   
she was kind of taking up all the lap space.  
  
"Professor-" Harry began.  
  
"Starlight," Hermione finished, without even looking at hers. She leaped up   
and Ron followed suit. She led them to the portrait hole, where they were   
joined by Ginny and Neville.  
  
"This is weird," Neville said as the five of them began their walk to Luna's   
office.  
  
"What's weird?" Ron asked curiously. But as he studied Neville's exchange of   
looks with Ginny and Hermione, he felt himself blushing.  
  
He and Harry were 'weird.'  
  
"Here we are!" Hermione chirped, interrupting Ron's thoughts. She pushed   
open the door to Luna's office without even knocking. Ron shook his head;   
this new familiarity with Starlight was going to be 'weird,' as Neville   
would say.  
  
"Welcome one and all to Luna Starlight's Flying Circus!" Sirius exclaimed as   
they walked in.  
  
"What he MEANS to say is-"  
  
"Tonight, see the mysterious bearded lady!" Sirius interrupted Luna. She   
shot him an annoyed look.  
  
"Are you trying to say something about me?" Luna asked playfully.  
  
"No, only that we will have a clown show premiering-" He was cut off when a   
jet of light from Luna's wand hit him square in the stomach. Sirius   
continued to jabber animatedly...but no sound came out of his mouth. After a   
few moments he realized this, and put his hands around his throat.  
  
"As I was trying to say: Welcome back!" Luna said happily, ignoring Sirius   
who was flailing his arms and trying to get her attention. The Defenders   
snickered. "Today I will be working with Harry and Ron to get them started.   
Especially Harry, as I was a Lightening Defender too. Ron, your skills have   
already come along quite nicely."  
  
"Thank you," Ron responded automatically.  
  
"The rest of you will be working with Sirius just to touch up," she said.   
"Now-"  
  
"Um, Luna?" Ginny said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Luna asked, sounding rather annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Sirius can't talk...or something..." Cho said, giggling. Luna turned and   
sighed at Sirius, who was noiselessly stomping his foot and quite obviously   
yelling.  
  
"I really prefer him this way," Luna said to the Defenders, who laughed.   
However, she pulled out her wand and released his voice anyway.  
  
"-MARRY ME!"  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Sirius, who suddenly realized that he was   
audible.  
  
"Um...that was, er, taken out of context. I mean, I was at the end of a   
sentence, and...no, no, no! Not THAT sentence. Okay, It's time to practice   
or something..." Sirius tried desperately to explain himself to no avail.   
Luna gave him a strange look, wistful and angry and most of all, confused. Then  
she snapped out of it and grinned.  
  
"All right boys, you come over here. The rest of you go join Silent Bob over   
there."  
  
"I take that offensively!" Sirius said, leading the four returning Defenders   
away to practice. 


	3. Draco....need I say more?

A/N: Okay, people, you'd better appreciate this! I had to send this to Britz to beta THREE times because she kept accidentally deleting it, and then I deleted it the first time she actually got it back to me! LOL! Anyway, have fun reading, and I'll try to get part 4 up soon!!!  
  
  
  
A Glimpse of the Hidden  
~I pledge my Loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
Part Three  
  
Ron stared down at the cold, lifeless body of Draco Malfoy. Hermione and   
Ginny were crying. He only stared, a curious, foreign feeling building   
inside of him. He watched, his brow furrowed, waiting for something to   
happen as the girls cried behind him. And suddenly, something did happen.  
  
The steely silver eyes of Draco Malfoy flew open.  
  
Ron was somewhat frightened, but not at all surprised as Malfoy sat up. He   
stared the blonde down determinedly. Suddenly, Ron realized that even though   
Malfoy was staring at all three of them, the girls were still crying. He   
whipped around, trying to tell Ginny and Hermione that Malfoy was right   
there, but he couldn't talk.  
  
"That's right, Weasley," Malfoy said, his voice devoid of emotion. "It's   
just you and me." Ron felt his eyes widen with horror.  
  
Suddenly, his surroundings gave way to a swirling gray mist. He felt himself   
being pulled down, and when he looked up he saw only Malfoy, staring blankly   
down at him. Ron was falling, falling, falling...  
  
  
Ron sat straight up in bed, panting heavily. His head whipped around, but he   
only saw the scarlet hangings around his four-poster. It was a dream, he   
realized, just a dream.  
  
He fell down onto his pillow with a 'flump.' It wasn't the first time he'd   
had a dream with Malfoy in it. As a matter of fact, he had one almost every   
night since school had reconvened. They gave him the creeps...every time   
they were in a different setting, but somehow Malfoy would always wake from   
the dead.  
  
'What I need is a glass of cold water,' he thought, trying to shake off the   
weird feeling that Malfoy was still around. He sighed and pulled himself   
together. He threw back the hangings around his bed.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed, feeling his eyes widen in terror. There   
he was, Draco Malfoy, smirking at him just the way he remembered, except   
that he was slightly...transparent.  
  
"You can see me?" Malfoy...or whatever it was said, its expression going   
from delight to confusion.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron shrieked, his eyes wide at the sight of the apparition. "HE'S   
ALIVE!"  
  
"Weasley, keep it down, you're going to wake up the whole house," Malfoy   
said calmly. This just caused Ron to yell louder.  
  
"Jesus, mate, what's your problem?" Harry asked. Ron's breath came in ragged   
gasps, and his eyes were wide as saucers. He could see the forms of the   
other two boys dragging themselves from their own beds.  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron screamed, pointing right at Draco, who had an innocent enough   
expression on his face.  
  
"Malfoy's dead," Seamus said frowning.  
  
"He's right there!" Ron exclaimed, trembling with confusion and fear and   
frustration at not being understood.  
  
"I've got to fly, but I'll be seeing you soon, Weasley," Malfoy said, flying   
away and disappearing through the closed door to the dormitory.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron exclaimed again, ducking under the covers.  
  
"Is everything all right in here?" A new, high-pitched voice asked in   
concern. Harry turned to see Colin Creevey frowning at the three bedraggled   
boys gathered around the quivering heap of blankets. Ron peered over the top   
of his sheet, his eyes wide.  
  
"No," Harry replied. "No, not at all, Colin. Go wake Madame Pomfrey." The   
younger boy scurried off as Harry and Neville helped Ron to his feet.  
  
"Ron, Draco is dead." Neville soothed.  
  
"No he's not!" The red-head insisted. "He was standing right there! I saw   
him, he said 'Rise and shine' to me!" Ron was getting more hysterical than   
he already was.  
  
"We're going to see Madame Pomfrey." Harry said calmly.  
  
"I'm not crazy, I tell you!" Ron screamed, a mad glint in his eye. "He was   
standing RIGHT THERE!"  
  
There were several students in the common room, awakened by Ron's shouts.   
Hermione was one of them. Whispering broke out as they saw Harry Potter and   
Neville Longbottom leading a trembling Ron Weasley down the steps.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione demanded, looking at the three with wide   
eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied gravely.  
  
"I TOLD you!" Ron cried, half-crazed. "Draco Malfoy was standing outside my   
bed!"  
  
This brought even more whispers. Draco Malfoy? But he was dead! Ron must be   
hallucinating; Malfoy was as dead as they come!  
  
"Stay here," Neville commanded Hermione, as he and Harry led the babbling   
Ron through the portrait hole. Hermione tried to follow, but she felt a   
small hand hold her back. She looked down to see a wide-eyed Ginny looking   
after them.  
  
"Do you think...it's possible...?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Gin," Hermione said, giving the girl a hug. "Ron...well, I don't know   
what's wrong with him, but Draco is dead, honey."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny whispered. "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was laying in a hospital bed, going through it all in his mind. Yes,   
Draco Malfoy had been standing outside his bed! There was nothing else to   
say, because that's what had happened! However, Madame Pomfrey didn't seem   
to buy his story and made him stay for the night. He was just starting to   
fall asleep when he heard a familiar voice interrupt him.  
  
"Smooth move, Weasley," It said. "Real smooth." Ron sat straight up, but he   
didn't need his eyes to know who it was.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said, more in awe than anything else.  
  
"You know, it's rather odd that you should see me," Draco Malfoy mused. "I   
thought I was invisible."  
  
"No one believed you were there. They think I'm crazy!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Well, you are," Draco shrugged.  
  
"No I'm not!" Ron objected, sounding horrified.  
  
"Well, that's the only way you could see me...unless..." Draco studied Ron   
for a moment.  
  
"Unless what?" Ron asked, feeling more uncomfortable every minute.  
  
"Unless you're a necromancer," Draco finished. Ron nearly fell out of his   
bed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Keep it down, Weasley," Draco drawled.  
  
"I will not keep it down!" Ron said, his voice considerably lowered   
nonetheless. "I woke up in the middle of the night to find my dead enemy   
hovering over me, then I get dragged to the infirmary because my friends   
don't believe me, and now you're back to haunt me again, and telling me I'm   
a necromancer!"  
  
"Aw, has the Weasel had a tough day?" Draco asked in a sarcastic little kid   
voice.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"Well, it only makes sense that you're a necromancer." Draco said,   
shrugging. "How else could you see me? I'm a ghost, after all."  
  
"Everyone can see Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron protested.  
  
"That's because Nick killed some chic back in the thirteenth century..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron cried again, quite forgetting himself.  
  
"Oh yes," Draco replied, looking amused. "See, if you murder someone,   
well...it's complicated," he finished lamely.  
  
"Why isn't the spirit of Grindlewald running around?" Ron demanded, only half sarcastically.  
  
"It's not that easy, Weasley."  
  
"Well, explain it!" Ron demanded. "I've got all night, obviously."  
  
"Fine." Draco spat back. "If you only murder once, and repent-truly   
repent-then you aren't sent to Hell," Draco explained. "However, you   
cannot object when the family seeks their revenge. If they don't, as in   
Nick's case, then you are doomed to roam the earth as what you living beings   
call a ghost until the family line dies off."  
  
"Who'd he kill?" Ron asked curiously. Draco snorted.  
  
"Harry Potter's great, great, great, great, great, great, great...you get   
the point, grandmother," he replied.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oh yeah. So the only way Nicky can leave is if someone kills Harry and any   
distant cousins before they have the chance to reproduce. The Fat Friar   
killed someone related to the Pope (if you can even believe it), and The   
Grey Lady kicked the bucket of some granddad of McGonagall."  
  
"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes open wide. "What about the Bloody   
Baron?"  
  
"He's not going to be here much longer." Draco replied.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, curiosity seeping into his words. He had almost   
forgotten that Draco was his worst enemy, not to mention dead.  
  
"Well, because my father is the only remaining Malfoy."  
  
"He killed someone related to YOU!?"  
  
"That's right, Weasley," Draco replied, shrugging. "I wonder who they'll get   
to be the Slytherin ghost. Not many Slytherins are humble enough to repent   
for anything."  
  
"Then how are you here?" Ron asked, suddenly remembering all the things he   
had almost forgotten.  
  
"Well, I chose to stay," Draco said carefully, and rather uncomfortably, "Until   
some unfinished business resolves itself. They call us 'Intangibles.'   
No one can see me or hear me or feel me...except for necromancers. And you,   
obviously. Which brings us to the interesting conclusion that you must be a   
necromancer."  
  
"This is too weird," Ron said, falling back into his pillow.  
  
"Tell me about it...inaudible to all except the Weasel," Draco replied.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy...just...leave me alone," he muttered.  
  
"You can't fight this, you know," Draco said. "Other intangibles like me   
will begin to visit you...especially in dreams."  
  
"Who would be interested in my dreams?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Harry's parents."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron sat straight up and looked around wildly, but Malfoy had   
disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, the gossip about Ron Weasley's episode had died down. However,   
Ron knew it wasn't over. As a matter of fact, Malfoy had taken to following   
him around, just to taunt him, because he knew there was nothing Ron could   
do about it. One of the weird things the dead is they all speak the same language,   
which meant that necromancers (and, of course, Ron as well) could speak it   
as well...much the same as with Parselmouth wizards born with the talent   
didn't know it at all.  
  
Ron was finally starting to come to grips with this new realization.   
However, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell everyone else. As Malfoy   
had predicted, Harry's parents and many others had come to call on him in his   
dreams. All in all it had been a very tiring week.  
  
And Hermione knew something was wrong.  
  
"Ron?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend's weird behavior. He   
was trying to play chess with Harry, but he kept throwing aggravated glances   
over his shoulder. "Ron...?" she tried again.  
  
"Huh?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
"So it is," he replied. He looked down at the board. Suddenly he turned   
around and yelled something unintelligible at the thin air behind him. "Stupid   
jerk..." He was muttering as he turned around and promptly proceeded to take   
Harry's queen.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Ron replied distractedly. It only took him a few   
moments to win the game.  
  
"No more chess!" Ron declared. "I've beaten you all twice now."  
  
"Like you don't enjoy winning," Hermione said, flashing him a grin.  
  
"Good point," he smiled. "Come here, 'Mione." He scooped her up in his arms   
and kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked giggling.  
  
"We're celebrating my victory!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm...well, you won more than once, you know," Hermione said, kissing him   
again. Harry made a face and started putting the chess pieces away. Draco   
was making a face too, and several rude gestures. Everyone else in the   
room was either muttering, giggling, or simply staring, but luckily for all   
of them (except Ron and Hermione, who were thoroughly enjoying themselves)   
five owls, each carrying a red note card, flew into the room.  
  
"Summons...hey you guys, SUMMONS!" Harry yelled. He finally managed to pull   
his best friends reluctantly apart. They took their cards, made a face, and   
trooped out of the portrait hole, shortly followed by Ginny and Neville.  
  
And Draco.  
  
Draco had told Ron that he hadn't gone to any of the Defender meetings that   
year, but was trying to work up the courage. When Ron asked him what he was   
afraid of, Draco refused, point blank, to answer. Big surprise.  
  
"Well, nice to see you all again." Luna smiled. Ron's eyes did a quick sweep   
of the room, and saw Draco standing in the shadows, as if he weren't   
invisible. He wasn't even trying to annoy Ron.  
  
He was staring, wide-eyed, at Ginny.  
  
Ron felt a surge of brotherly protection go through him, but then   
reminded himself that Malfoy was dead, and he couldn't do anything to Ginny   
if he tried.  
  
"...and then we'll send Ron on a rocket to Japan and..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, suddenly jerking back into reality.  
  
"Really, Ron, what are you staring at?" Hermione asked curiously, looking at   
the corner where Ron had been staring.  
  
"You don't see anything, do you?" Ron asked, already knowing what her answer   
would be.  
  
"No...am I supposed to?"  
  
"No, Herm, not at all." He sighed.  
  
"Ahem, as I was saying-" Luna began.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Luna, let's just practice already!" Sirius declared. Luna through   
up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Fine, Sirius, have it your way!" She cried. Then she divided them into   
partners and began the dueling. Ron, who had no control whatsoever over any   
element at all, spent half the time practicing advanced dueling skills, and   
then would go to Luna's quiet classroom and meditate, trying to reach into   
the future. As soon as Ron switched rooms, everyone stopped dueling.  
  
"What's wrong with him!" Hermione wailed. "It's like he's living in outer   
space."  
  
"Well, that's normal for a Divinator..." Luna tried to console.  
  
"Not like that it isn't," Sirius interrupted. "Even Peter wasn't like that,   
and Peter was a pretty powerful Divinator."  
  
"Peter?" Harry asked curiously. "Wormtail?"  
  
"No, my uncle," Ginny replied. "He also became a Death Eater."  
  
"Attack of the evil Peters," Harry muttered. For unknown reasons, everyone   
else in the room started giggling.  
  
"Anyway, about Ron and his sudden disappearance into Ronnie-land," Sirius   
said.  
  
"Do you think we should ask him?" Ginny asked, biting her lip nervously.  
  
"Tried it," Harry replied. "He won't say anything."  
  
"And then the other night he claimed to have seen Draco..."  
  
"He WHAT?" Luna asked, looking up at Neville sharply.  
  
"He said he saw Draco," Neville explained. "Said he was hovering by his bed   
and said 'Good morning, sunshine' or something like that."  
  
"Oh my..." Luna said. "That's very bad."  
  
"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It could mean any number of things, none of which make any sense," Luna   
said softly.  
  
"Do you think he really saw Draco?" Cho proposed hopefully. Luna's head   
turned, and her eyes seemed to bore through the door and into her classroom,   
where Ron was peacefully meditating.  
  
"I don't know," Luna whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
Draco then glided over to tell Ron everything that had just transpired. Ron   
was the only person on earth he could talk to, so Draco felt the least he   
could do was tell Ron what everyone was saying about him that Draco had   
caused.  
  
Not to mention he didn't think he could stand another moment in the same   
room as Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron, may I talk to you for a moment?" Ron looked up guiltily at Luna as she   
entered. He tried to signal behind his back for Draco to go away, but he   
knew Draco would never leave.  
  
"Of course, Luna," Ron replied. She seated herself at her desk, and Ron at   
the desk in front of hers.  
  
"Ron, your powers are coming along quite nicely."  
  
"Thank you," Ron replied automatically. His mother would've been proud.  
  
"And well..." Luna sighed, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you   
this." She opened a drawer, and from within it pulled out a small, spherical   
object that appeared to be a marble.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and got a vision of Professor Cobblestone handing the   
same marble to his uncle.  
  
"This was my Uncle Peter's," Ron said, as Luna held it up.  
  
"Yes," Luna said. "How did you...?"  
  
"Vision," Ron replied shortly. He held out his hand and took the marble. As   
the cool, rounded surface touched his skin, Ron felt power surge through   
him. Unbelievable power.  
  
"I'm not sure what it does, but it's very dangerous," Luna said, but Ron   
wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed with wonder on the small marble. There   
was a single drop of black liquid suspended in the center, and the substance   
surrounding it kept swirling and changing colors.  
  
"Powerful," Ron said, managing to tear his eyes away long enough to pocket   
it.  
  
"Keep it very close to you," Luna instructed. "I don't know what would   
happen if it fell into the wrong hands, but my guess is it wouldn't be   
good." Ron nodded, then stood.  
  
"If that's all, Luna, I'd better get going."  
  
"Goodbye, Ron," Luna said, walking him to the door and watching as he walked   
down the hall. "And good luck...you're going to need it."  
  
  
"I don't like it," Draco said, suddenly gliding next to Ron.  
  
"Don't like what?" Ron demanded.  
  
"That marble thing. It's got a bad aura. I wouldn't touch it if I were you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Ron scoffed. "It's only a marble."  
  
"Yes, and I'm only an intangible," Draco replied. "What's remarkable is that   
you can see me, not the fact that I exist."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, irritated. "You sound like a shrink   
or something...Anyway, why were you staring at my sister?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, as if he hadn't heard.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Malfoy. Ginny! You were staring at her as if she were a demon or something."  
  
"Well, I've been avoiding her since I died, you know," Draco replied.  
  
"Why? I thought you...well...loved her," Ron mumbled.  
  
"I do," Draco replied sadly. "More than anything." Ron looked up sharply,   
surprised at the sincerity he was hearing from a Malfoy. He sounded, to Ron   
at least, more human than he ever had alive.  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"Stop giving me the third degree, all right!" Draco exploded, and Ron   
flinched.  
  
"Sorry," he snapped sarcastically. "Feeling up to your name today, are we?"  
  
"What's you problem, Weasley?"  
  
"You're a git."  
  
"True," Malfoy shrugged, and Ron found himself once again speechless.   
Malfoy, admitting to being a git? Well, that was unusual to say the least.   
  
"Look, I'm getting bad vibes or something from that marble thing," he said.   
And, without further explanation, he turned and flew through the nearest   
wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A locket. A pretty golden locket, that glinted in the sunlight.  
  
A pretty girl. She was about eight, with long, shiny red hair and bright   
blue eyes. She was happy, very, very happy.  
  
A boy, about the same age, with jet black hair and a lopsided smile. He had   
the locket, but he was giving it to her. Kara, that was the girl's name. The   
boy's name was Tom.  
  
She gave him a marble. A pretty, shiny new blue marble. He would treasure it   
forever, because it came from Kara...  
  
  
Ron sat straight up in bed. He realized that he was still holding onto the   
marble, which he had been studying before he fell asleep. Scolding himself   
and pondering the dream at the same time, he put the marble safely away. He   
laid back to think about the dream, but wound up only falling into another   
one.  
  
  
A pair of yellow, catlike eyes. Suddenly, as if he had blinked, Ron saw   
family of three. There was a man and a woman, presumably the parents, and a   
girl of nine. They stood as if posed for a picture with none of the   
smiles...as a matter of fact devoid of any emotion at all.  
  
Suddenly, Ron saw a pretty little house in some unknown town with the Dark   
Mark looming above it. As if he suddenly had x-ray vision, he could see the   
three people inside it, all in their beds with looks of absolute terror on   
their faces. The woman was clutching a rosary.  
  
Then he was back at school, and Justin Finch-Fletchy was staring at a letter   
with a look of shock and horror on his face...  
  
  
Ron woke up the second time to find himself somewhat late. However, he had   
nothing on his mind except finding Justin. He got dressed in record timing,   
and was somewhat annoyed that no one had awoken him. The dorm was deserted,   
as was the common room.  
  
He ran down several flights of stairs and corridors before finally reaching   
the Great Hall. His eyes roamed around, looking for Justin, but he couldn't   
spot him anywhere in the crowd. He decided to ask Harry and Hermione.  
  
"There you are!" Hermione cried, sounding very worried indeed. "Where have   
you been?"  
  
"I slept late...Harry, why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"We tried," Harry replied. "But you were out cold...Neville and I assumed   
you were in the middle of a vision and couldn't wake."  
  
"Quite right," Ron replied. "Where's Justin?"  
  
"Justin?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Yes, Justin Finch-Fletchy. I can't find him any-" Ron was abruptly cut off   
by the arrival of the mail. He cursed softly under his breath.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking worried at the look of his best   
friend's face.  
  
"Justin, I've got to find Justin!" Ron said desperately, looking through the   
shower of mail toward the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. Ron opened his mouth to respond, but just then he saw   
the familiar form of Justin Finch-Fletchy, staring in horror at some letter   
before him.  
  
"I'm too late..." Ron whispered. He watched as Justin stood up violently,   
ignoring his friends.  
  
"There's nothing you could've done," A now familiar voice said from behind him.   
"They were already gone."  
  
"I know, but..." Ron muttered.  
  
"It's not your fault, Ron." Ron turned to see Draco looking at him   
with....sympathy.  
  
"I know, Draco, I know." He was interrupted by the sound of Hermione's voice.  
  
"Ron...who are you talking to?" 


	4. Finally, an explanation for that confoun...

A/N: Okay guys, I know that it's been FOREVER since I updated. But remember: I wrote an entire fic this summer and school's started and I was in three plays at once, and...okay, yeah, there's no real excuse. I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing and returning to read anyway!!  
  
Onward:  
  
  
A Glimpse of the Hidden  
~I pledge my Loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
Part Four  
  
  
"Valentine's Day," Harry declared loudly. "Is a confounded nuisance."  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have to buy anything," Ron pointed out. Draco made a rude comment behind him, but Ron didn't say anything. He was becoming quite good at ignoring Draco.  
  
"That's why it's to annoying," Harry explained, as if this were obvious. "It's only a week away, and I can hear you and Hermione now, being all lovey-dovey..." Harry made a face, and would've continued if he hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"What about me being lovey-dovey?" Hermione demanded, smiling at the guilty looks on the boys' faces.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed, looking embarrassed. Ron laughed and stood up to greet Hermione...greet meaning kiss. She smiled up at him. He was acting more like himself lately, and she hoped he had gotten over his strange far-away stage.  
  
"This is what I mean by lovey-dovey," Harry muttered, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Jealous, Harry?" She teased. He rolled his eyes and gestured to the homework about them. For once in her life, Hermione didn't want to do homework. She had thought that Harry and Ron being Defenders would give her more time with them, but in the end it just made them all more busy. She found herself longing for the days when the three of them could just sit down and play exploding snap.  
  
Shaking her head, she pulled the Transfiguration book toward her. She could sense the boys rolling their eyes over her head, but they had to get this essay done in the next three days. They sat down and began to start cracking. Out of nowhere, Ron suggested something very helpful, which was totally out of character for him. Hermione raised and eyebrow, and noticed he was looking over at a space of open air off to his left. Maybe that stage hadn't gone away yet.  
  
She sighed. Oh well, it was better than fighting. Unless Ron was mad at her. She prayed this wasn't the case. What could she have done recently to make him angry? She was so intent on thinking of this, that she had quit reading.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione!" Ron was waving a hand in front of her. She turned to see his smiling face, and convinced herself she was just being paranoid. Maybe it was her that was off in la-la land!  
  
"Sorry," She smiled, and continued reading aloud (because she knew neither of them would read it).  
  
However, the next time she looked over, Ron was staring off with a glazed look in his eyes. Just when she was starting to get worried, she realized Harry was also staring off into space. It occurred to her that it was almost time to go to bed. She announced this, and both boys thankfully went upstairs.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a kiss, and then turned to pick up her own books and go up to bed. It was then that she saw, on the floor near Ron's seat, a marble. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. It was gold in color, with a black drop of ink suspended in the center. Frowning, she studied it. It glowed softly in her hand, and as she looked, the color slowly shifted. Shrugging, she pocketed it to give to Ron tomorrow.  
  
That night, she had a dream.  
  
*~*  
  
The woman seemed about her age, with shining red hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was in a dress, twirling and laughing. Happiness radiated from her.  
  
Then a young man, kneeling on the floor of a common room...they Slytherin common room. He was staring at something, and through it he could see the happy woman. He was staring at a marble  
  
A quill exploding, ink flying. The marble, lying there, soaking up just one drop of the ominous black liquid. One drop was all it took. Now he could see her.  
  
A locket, a beautiful golden locket twinkling in the sunlight. Then darkness, and the marble in a hand. The hand belonged to a red haired man, who was clutching at it as he gazed into a crystal ball. Looking within, she saw her own face...  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Fumbling through her hangings, she found her bedside table. A brief investigation informed her the marble was safe. She fell back down, and into a heavy dreamless slumber.  
  
Ron was tossing and turning when he woke up. It was the third time that night. Sighing, he absently reached for his marble. He carried it with him everywhere, finding it a source of comfort. It was after nearly a full minute of absentminded searching when he realized.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean it's not there?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"It's NOT THERE!" Ron replied. "I've searched everywhere for it."  
  
"Well, maybe you should just forget about it." Draco suggested; seeming to think this would be the best solution.  
  
"NO!" Ron cried in horror.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...because..." Actually, Ron couldn't explain why the thought of the marble missing was preying on his mind like it was. Lately, he had been thinking about it. A lot. More than school, more than Quidditch, more than food, more than Hermione! Day and night, the small spherical object haunted his thoughts. "Because Luna said it was powerful." He finished lamely.  
  
"Yes, I knew that the moment I saw it," Draco retorted. "But I still think there's some kind of...darkness around it."  
  
"You're one to talk," Ron muttered miserably.  
  
"Hey, being a Malfoy, I have an uncanny knacks for spotting dark objects."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that will be enough from the peanut gallery!" Ron snapped, searching the common room yet again for any sign of the marble.  
  
"I was just trying to give you the benefit of my knowledge," Draco replied haughtily. Ron rolled his eyes and continued on his search.  
  
He didn't see a figure standing in the shadows of the girl's staircase.  
  
The figure was Hermione Granger, who was staring wide-eyed into the common room. The scene she was watching was...indescribable. Her boyfriend was running around the common, turning over chairs and throwing cushions off the sofa. He was also talking...if the unintelligible stream of syllables coming from his mouth could be considered conversation. It seemed to be another language, hideous and frightening to listen to. Almost like hearing Harry speak in Parseltongue. Whatever it was, he seemed to be talking to thin air, waiting for a reply, and then talking again. She stared, not knowing what to do. Finally, when she could bear it no longer she called out a soft "Ron?"  
  
Ron stood up and whipped around. He saw Hermione and smiled.   
  
"Good morning, Hermione," He said. "Have you seen a marble lying around, by any chance?"  
  
Hermione felt somewhat offended by this. It was like 'Hello Hermione, have you seen my marble? Yes? Okay then, see you later!' However, she decided not to voice this. She was annoyed, but not angry.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have." Hermione replied. Out of her pocket she pulled out the marble. She suddenly felt strangely reluctant to see it go. She looked down at it, and saw that it was now a light green in color. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't told Ron about it.   
  
However, she didn't have much time to wonder, since Ron grabbed it out of her hand the moment it was in sight. He looked at it greedily, and then put it in his pocket. For a moment, Hermione swore she had seen a gold light flicker in his clear blue eyes. Then he turned to her with a smile, and she was relieved to see he was his usual self...in a sense. There was still something... something she couldn't quite place.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" He asked, smiling. Hermione nodded, returning his smile and convincing herself he was still the same old Ron. She decided against asking Ron about his odd, one-sided conversation in a mysterious language.  
  
It was probably the single biggest mistake she ever made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Day of St. Valentine was always interesting at Hogwarts. Not so much for the younger students, but the older ones always made a big deal out of it, and it was always fun to see the way different couples reacted.  
  
It was also a horrible day for Ginny Weasley. All she could think about was Draco. What if he were alive? What would they have done for Valentines? She found herself watching Hermione and Ron bitterly. They didn't know what this was like, what this pain was. They still had each other.  
  
Draco himself had left Ron alone with Hermione for the day, much to Ron's surprise. For some reason, it seemed that the two of them had reached a silent understanding. Ron was the only living person Draco could talk to, which was to be expected. After all, he was an intangible and Ron was the only necromancer in the country at the time, if not the world. However lately it seemed to Ron that there were certain times when he could only talk to Draco. He had tried on several recent occasions to tell Harry and Hermione that he was a necromancer, but while his mind would form the words, his lips would say something else. At first Ron thought it was denial, but now it seemed stranger than that. More powerful. More frightening.  
  
However, it was Valentine's Day, and he didn't care about anything but Hermione at the moment. Neither of them noticed Ginny's jealous glares. Ginny didn't notice Harry.  
  
Harry Potter had lately been in constant torment. There was no denying his feelings for Ginny, but how could he ever hope to reach her while her mind was constantly with Draco Malfoy? He wanted so much to reach out to her, but nothing seemed to work. She was aloof, above the world. Far above Harry. He knew he didn't deserve her, and that he probably never would.   
  
Trying to push these thoughts from his mind, he went upstairs to his dorm. He pulled out the photo album Hagrid had given him back in first year, and flipped through its now worn out pages. He smiled sadly, and lost himself in thought when a pounding came from the window. He leapt up and let the owl enter. It dropped a parcel on his bed, and then flew out again.  
  
Little did Harry know, it was the same owl that delivered the mysterious parcels to Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Neville Christmas night.  
  
Harry knew the package was probably from some Hufflepuff first year begging him for a date or something because of his fame, but he opened it anyway. The first thing he caught was a glimpse of gold. Curious, he brought the item up to where he could see it.  
  
It was a locket. A pretty gold locket that glinted in the winter sun. His curiosity mounting, Harry opened it. There was nothing inside. He shut the heart shaped locket again, frowning. Not knowing what it was or where it had come from, he considered just ignoring it. However, something told him it was special. So he decided to ask Sirius.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius Black could not even sit still. Valentine's Day. His mind was flooded with memories. Memories of school days, and after graduation. Memories of Lily and James. Memories of Luna.  
  
Luna. His mind had been on her constantly for the last fifteen years, and now she was only a call away. And still he couldn't bring himself to...  
  
To what? His relationship with Luna, whatever it was, had always been shaky. Now it was almost awkward. He had no idea how she felt toward him, and he was in love with her. Point blank period.   
  
He remembered Valentine's Day of sixth year. He had been dating Luna then. He remembered being happy. He wondered if he was ever truly happy these days. He had forgotten what the feeling was supposed to be.  
  
Restless, Sirius stood up and began to pace. After a few moments, this became too little for him, and he opened his door and began to wander the halls. Before he knew what was happening, he was standing in front of Luna's door.  
  
For a moment, he considered walking on as if he hadn't noticed. But then he sighed. Maybe he would feel better if he talked to her. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Sirius!" Luna smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Sirius said.  
  
"You too," She smiled. There was a moment of awkward silence. After a moment, Sirius couldn't stand it anymore. He opened his mouth to say something...ANYTHING...when-  
  
Two knocks on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Luna said hurriedly. She threw it open a bit too eagerly, and found Harry Potter waiting on the other side.  
  
"Harry?" She asked confusedly, blinking a few times.  
  
"Hey Luna, have you seen Sirius around?"  
  
"Right here," Sirius said, waving.  
  
"Come on in," Luna gestured. Harry nodded his thanks and followed her suggestion.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked in concern. Harry shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Well..." He muttered. Then he sighed and blurted it out. "I got an anonymous package today."  
  
"Oh, Harry's got a secret admirer!" Sirius grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"If this is from a secret admirer, then they sent it to the wrong person," Harry replied. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the golden locket.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened, and Harry head a sharp intake of breath from Luna.   
  
"You recognize it?" Harry asked after observing their reactions.  
  
"Yes," Sirius replied, after looking over at Luna. She didn't reply. Her mind had traveled back in time; back to the very first time she had seen that necklace...  
  
  
Lily Evans had never missed a class in her life. That was why Luna Starlight was so worried. She looked around the Transfiguration room nervously. However, when the bell rang, there was still no Lily. McGonagall began talking, but Luna, for once, wasn't listening.  
  
Lily had become her best friend at Hogwarts in last year. Now second years, one of Lily's favorite hobbies was preaching to the younger kids who skipped. She hadn't been at breakfast either.  
  
When Lily hadn't turned up at lunch, Luna decided it was time to take drastic measures. Herbology was her next class, and by far the easiest. When she was sure all her fellow students were gone, she fled up to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
When she arrived, she found it deserted. Quietly, and feeling very guilty and afraid she would be caught, Luna tip toed through the room, then ran up the stairs to her dorm room. She was about to barge in, but then she heard something.  
  
Crying.  
  
Now alarmed, Luna pushed the door open silently. Lily was sitting on her bed, her whole body rocking with violent sobs. Luna couldn't see her friend through a curtain of matted and tangled fiery hair. She was completely dressed, with her books at her feet, but other than that she looked nothing like the Lily Luna had seen just yesterday.  
  
"Lily," She said quietly. Lily's head snapped up, parting her hair so that Luna could see the face hidden beneath. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tearstained.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"Er...are you okay? You didn't come to class," Luna said cautiously, approaching her friend.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Lily snapped in response. Luna flinched.   
  
"Lily..."  
  
"I'm sorry Luna," Lily replied, taking in a shuddering breath. "It's just...just..." She broke into sobs anew. Luna rushed forward and pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Luna muttered, stroking her friend's messy locks.  
  
"No it's not," Lily replied through her choking sobs.  
  
"Lily, what is it?" Luna pried her friend off and looked deeply into her bright green eyes. Shaking, Lily handed her friend an envelope. Luna took it, and after casting a curious glance at her friend, opened it.  
  
Miss Lily Evans,  
We regret to inform you that Kara and Stephen Evans, your parents, were found dead in their home at 2:36 this morning. The cause of death was the killing curse. Dark wizards or witches unknown are suspected responsible. We send our regrets.  
Norman Whitecastle,  
Minister of Magic  
  
"Oh Lily..." Luna whispered. In response Lily started crying again, and Luna pulled her into another hug.  
  
"Here, I'm being silly," Lily muttered, pulling away and wiping her tears.  
  
"No you're not!" Luna cried, unable to believe that crying over the death of one's parents could be considered silly.  
  
"They also sent me this," Lily continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. She reached under her vest and Luna saw a twinkle of gold. It was a locket in the shape of a heart, hanging on a thin gold chain around her neck.  
  
"It's beautiful," Luna murmured, taking it carefully and examining as close as she could without choking Lily.  
  
"It was my mother's," Lily explained. "It was given to her by a friend."  
  
"Who?" Luna asked. The story seemed to be keeping Lily occupied.  
  
"Um...I think Mom said his name was Tom," Lily replied. "Tom Riddle."  
  
  
"Luna..." Sirius voice interrupted her reverie. Luna shook her head, and turned away as she realized she had been crying. Tom Riddle. She had never pieced it together. Voldemort had that locket to Lily's mother, who had in turn given it to Lily. Voldemort had murdered Lily's parents, then Lily and James, and was now after their son.   
  
Who was now holding that cursed locket.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern. Luna composed herself, and tried to smile.  
  
"Then you know what this is?" Harry asked, lifting the locket. Luna nodded.  
  
"Yes, Harry. It was your mother's, and your grand-mother's before her. It was given to your grand-mother by a good friend of hers."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius was giving her the same look. Luna took a deep breath.  
  
"Tom. Tom Riddle." 


	5. Tea with Dumbledore and the War of the C...

A Glimpse of the Hidden  
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
Part Five  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius and Harry cried in unison. Luna sighed, and fell into her chair.  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry cried, looking at the locket in disgust.  
  
"No, Tom Riddle," Luna corrected. "Long before he ever thought about being Voldemort. Before he knew he was a wizard. Your grandmother was a Muggle, remember Harry?"  
  
"But...but..." Harry stuttered.  
  
"What do you mean, Tom Riddle?" Sirius snapped. "How could you possibly know that? And what do you mean, Harry's grandmother? Lily had that necklace as long as I can remember."  
  
"You met Lily in sixth year," Luna retorted. "I had been her best friend since our first year. Trust me, I know. It was left to her when Voldemort murdered her parents."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Sirius cried again. Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, just take my word for it, okay?" She snapped. "It was given to Harry's grand-mother by Tom Riddle, who later became Voldemort, who in turned murdered the girl he gave it to. That's the story, there's nothing more to say."  
  
"That is just....weird." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it," Luna replied.   
  
"I feel like I don't know anything about my family," Harry murmured, falling into a chair. Luna watched him sympathetically. Then, an idea came to her.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," She said. "Has Harry ever been to the house?"  
  
"The house?" Sirius replied, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, you know," Luna continued. "The house in Godric's Hollow." At her words Sirius blanched and Harry looked up hopefully.  
  
"It's still there?"  
  
"Well...not really..." Luna muttered. "I just...it seems like the right thing to do. Your parents are buried on the estate.  
  
"They are?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well yeah," Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like I could exactly attend the funeral," Sirius reminded her acidly. Luna flinched, not realizing she had hit such a tender spot.  
  
"Well, you should go," She replied.  
  
"Can I, Sirius?" Harry asked anxiously. For some reason, the thought of seeing the house that had once been his home, and his parents' graves....maybe it would give him some closure.  
  
"I...well..." Sirius seemed at quite a loss for words. He looked down at Harry. Even though he was a grown young man at sixteen, he looked about ten years younger right then, like most children beg their parents for candy. Except this child was begging for the opportunity to see the house and life that should've been his. Sirius sighed.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to Dumbledore. It's time he told you a few things anyway." Sirius mumbled. Harry wondered what he was talking about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore was always busy, but Harry managed to squeeze in an appointment for the next day. He had no idea why he was looking forward to this, but he was. It had never occurred to Harry to visit the home that had once been his, but ever since Luna mentioned it, he had known it was what he wanted to do.  
  
He said as much to Ron and Hermione that night. Hermione agreed, knowing that if she hadn't been to Aunt Charlotte's funeral she didn't know if she could've accepted her death. She had wondered, in the past, if Harry had ever had any kind of closure concerning the death of his parents. And here it was.  
  
Ron also nodded his approval, and furthermore offered to accompany Harry. Hermione said she would also come along, for emotional support. The two friends weren't entirely sure if Harry needed or wanted them to come, but he said he would appreciate their presence and they had to be content with that.  
  
That night, as usual, Ron had a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
He knew the ruins had once been a house, a great house standing proud and tall, comforting and warm. He knew the house had been destroyed by evil. He knew James and Lily Potter had once called this house home.  
  
Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were standing by the ruins. Ron never saw himself in visions or dreams. He supposed it was taboo to have visions of one's own fate. However, he was sure that when this actually happened, he would be there as well.  
  
It happened so suddenly Ron wasn't even expecting it. He was almost startled out of sleep. A group of Death Eaters swooped onto the premises, and curses flew everywhere. Ron watched in horror as Harry, Hermione, and Sirius, caught unaware, tried desperately to fight back. Then he saw Lily and James trying to protect their son, but unable to do anything...  
  
~*~  
  
Ron woke up with a start, and his eyes searched the room, a foreboding chilling his heart. If he had just seen the future, Harry could NOT go visit the house in Godric's Hollow. He hated to think of trying to explain why, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
The next morning, Ron was still pondering how he was going to explain his conclusions to Harry in a way that would make him understand. Harry was extremely stubborn at times, and Ron knew he wouldn't give up this opportunity without a fight.  
  
He decided to talk to Harry before breakfast. He wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible, without a lot of people around.  
  
"Harry," He said, somewhat nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, giving Ron a weird look. It was not at all in his nature to be nervous with Harry.  
  
"Um..." Ron opened his mouth, knowing what he was going to say. He had a speech planned out. I had a dream last night, and I saw you at Godric's Hollow at your parents' house. You were attacked. Ron's mind said the words, his mouth opened.  
  
"I'm starving, let's get to breakfast,"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron's words. The change in his was amazing. At first had been acting somewhat apprehensive. Now he was just his normal self, comfortable and confident. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Sounds fine to me,"  
  
Ron tried with all his will power to stay standing and explain, but he realized he was walking next to Harry and talking about Quidditch.  
  
Ron was trying with all his strength to tell Harry, to do what he had planned. This was more than just not bringing himself to tell his best friend about the dream, it was like he had no control whatsoever of what he was doing. It was like being under the Imperious Curse but in complete control of his wits, just not his actions.   
  
In the middle of breakfast he finally managed to break away from the table and run out of the Great Hall to the bathroom. He needed to tell someone...ANYONE! He had tried talking to Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, but the words never came. His head was pounding and spinning, his blood was rushing through his veins at an ungodly speed and at that moment he was sure he was going to explode...  
  
"Weasley!" Draco yelled, materializing out of nowhere. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Voldemort is going to attack Godric's Hollow when Harry visits!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Cool it man," Draco snapped in a reproachful voice. "Why don't you go tell him?"  
  
"I...I can't," Ron sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Draco demanded, his eyebrows arched.  
  
"I mean I can't! The words won't come! It's like I'm under Imperious, I have no control over my actions, like I...I'm-"  
  
"Possessed." Draco finished. It was not a question. Ron looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "Yeah, that's exactly what it's like. How did you...?"  
  
"The marble," Draco said, nodding his head toward Ron's clenched hand. Rather surprised, the redhead looked down and realized the marble was within the member in question, the colors swirling at a rate so fast he couldn't tell one from the next. He looked up at Draco in horror.  
  
"Do you think...this is like Tom Riddle's diary all over again?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Just put it down, Ron," Draco instructed. "Just leave it here and forget about it. It's hardly dangerous if not in the hands of a Divinator, I'm sure."  
  
"I...I can't, Draco," Ron realized as he tried to tear his eyes away from the small spherical object in his hand. When he finally succeeded his desperately blue eyes met the empty, transparent orbs of Draco Malfoy.   
  
"This could be a problem," Draco muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is WRONG with him?" Hermione cried for the millionth time in as many weeks. Harry just sighed as he watched Ron run out of the Hall.  
  
"I don't know, 'Mione," He said. "It sounded like he wanted to say something to me this morning, but he just couldn't get it out."  
  
"I wonder...was he going to tell you?" Hermione wondered out loud. Harry shrugged and went back to his eggs. He had other things on his mind that morning.  
  
He was going over the speech again and again in his mind as he started slowly walking toward the gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. He walked into the familiar office looking around with the childish curiosity it always inspired. However, he was feeling rather nervous. How does one start a conversation like this anyway?  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said coming in from a side door and causing Harry to jump.   
  
"Headmaster," Harry nodded, composing himself. Dumbledore gestured for him to sit, then lowered himself into his own chair behind the desk.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, and Harry gulped as the headmaster fixed him with that familiar penetrating stare. "I know you wanted to ask something of me, Mr. Potter. Let's not beat around the bush. Tea?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry blinked as a platter laden with a silver tea set appeared on the desk where an abstract paperweight had once been. "Uh...sure..." Harry said, nodding as the headmaster gestured to the sugar and concluded that this was certainly one of the strangest conversations he had ever had, which was really saying something.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his tea and fixing a cup for himself.   
  
"Er, well...I was talking to Sirius and Lu-I mean, Professor Starlight-"  
  
"You may call her Luna, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "She is your coach as well as your professor."  
  
"Um...okay," Harry replied. "Anyway, I was talking to Sirius and...er...Luna. And Luna...it just came up in conversation that...um...she suggested..."  
  
"What did she suggest?" Dumbledore asked encouragingly, looking at Harry curiously. He gulped.  
  
"That I go see my parent's house in Godric's Hollow," Harry said quickly, his voice soft and his eye on the ground. When he raised them he saw Dumbledore raise his bushy gray eyebrows and continued quickly, "So, of course, Sirius said I would have to ask you for permission, and-"  
  
"No, he didn't," Dumbledore interrupted with a sigh. Harry blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sirius didn't send you down here for permission," Dumbledore said. "He sent you down here for the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Harry echoed in confusion. He met Dumbledore's eyes and saw how very tired the old man was.  
  
"Harry," He sighed again. "It is time I told you a story. A story that took place many years ago, and that I should've told the moment you entered this school." Harry decided not to say anything. He simply watched with intense curiosity, and after a few moment the headmaster began to speak.  
  
"Hard as it is to believe, Harry, I was young once. I was young and rich and powerful, from one of the oldest and most prestigious families in magical history. And not only was I young, rich and powerful, but I was in love. Head over heels with a woman named Maria Spartan. Maria came from a long line of wizardry, just like me. And we were married when I was eighteen, just after she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"Maria's father was involved from the beginning with the anti-Muggle movement of the 1860's. Yes, Harry, I am that old I must admit. I didn't have any convictions about Muggles or Muggleborns back then, they weren't important. So when my I married a woman with anti-Muggle sentiments I didn't think much of it. As a matter of fact, I got rather caught up in it myself.  
  
"I was...I was overjoyed when I learned Maria was going to have a child," Dumbledore's eyes became rather wet as he spoke. "We had a little boy, and I wanted to name him Albus after myself. But...but our son was a squib. Maria wouldn't have anything to do with the child. And I...I didn't have the guts to stand up for her. I did, however, convince her not to kill the child. We gave it to a Muggle orphanage.  
  
"Maria did three year later giving birth to our second child, a daughter, who I named after her mother. And as I watched my daughter grow up, I began to think more and more about my abandoned son. I never did have the guts to go find him, but I did vow to protect all non-magical people from that moment on. I raised Maria to have the same values, and she grew up at Hogwarts since I had become the Transfiguration professor there.  
  
"It was Maria's daughter Elizabeth who married Matthew. I was very fond of Elizabeth, who was my only grandchild, and Matthew was a fine upstanding youth and had been one of my best students. Maria died just before the birth of their first son, my great-grandson. His name..."  
  
For the first time in the narrative Dumbledore faltered. His eyes lowered to his hands and Harry could see for the first time that they were shaking. He couldn't imagine what inspired such emotion. When the headmaster looked up again met Harry's eyes, the pupil could see tears shining. "His name was James. James Edward Potter. Your father. I...I am your great-great-grandfather, Harry."  
  
If Harry had been sitting, he would've fallen. If he had been holding something, he would've dropped it. If he had been drinking something, he would've spit it out. In his current state he could do nothing but pale several shades and let his jaw drop.  
  
The shock's numbing effect softened just enough for Harry to get a taste of the emotions that soon hit him at full force. Surprise, happiness, confusion, and more than anything else, anger. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Why had he left his great-great-grandson with the Dursleys on the pretense that they were his "only living relatives" when Dumbledore could've just taken him in? Why...?  
  
"I...I..." Harry stuttered, unable to think of something to say. Dumbledore sighed and met Harry's eyes.  
  
"Yes, you may go to Godric's Hollow on April 17, I believe that is a Hogsmeade Saturday. I suggest you go to your common room and think, Harry. I know...I know this is a lot to take in one sitting."  
  
"Yes," Harry managed to mumble, and numbly turned and stumbled out of the room, his mind still spinning with questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been six days since Harry learned the truth about Dumbledore. He was walking around still in a sort of daze. It was obvious that Sirius had known the whole time, and he shot his godson an apologetic look as the Defenders sat down for a meeting on Friday evening after dinner.  
  
"I'm assuming everyone here knows," Luna said without preamble, her gaze resting on Harry. Everyone there did know. He had gathered them all together the day after his interview with Dumbledore and explained the situation. No one really knew how to react, and Harry was just getting used to the idea.  
  
"Well...er...yeah," Cho finally said. Luna nodded.   
  
"Alright, down to business!" She paired them off and they began to duel. Ron, who still hadn't been able to break out of whatever spell the marble had placed on him, still hadn't been able to tell Harry about the vision of the attack at Godric's Hollow. Therefore, he wasn't all too happy when he was partnered to duel with Harry.  
  
"C'mon, Weasley," Harry said joking. "Give me all you got!" They started dueling. Harry was winning, of course. It's hard to pay attention to a duel when you are continually getting hit with bursts of electric shock. Confound Harry and his Lightening Defender powers!  
  
Frustrated, Ron shouted out the first spell that came to mind and got in a lucky strike. It happened to be the tickling spell, and Harry fell to the ground, clutching his sides in laughter. The scene was so humorous that everyone else stopped, and Ron just grinned as Harry begged for mercy, practically crying from laughing so hard.  
  
Eventually Ron lifted the spell and extended a hand to help Harry up. It was as Ron was pulling him into a vertical position that he saw the glint of gold on his best friend's neck.  
  
"What's this, Harry?" He teased. "Wearing jewelry now, are we?"  
  
"It was my mother's," Harry explained, taking the locket out from under his shirt. Ron felt strangely attracted to the necklace. He slowly reached out his hand, getting nearer and nearer until the only thing in his vision was the locket...  
  
A jolt of pain raced up his arm as his hand brushed the gold. He screamed in agony, tearing his burnt hand from the locket and breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Hermione cried, running to Ron and expecting his hand. There was a swelling red welt where his hand had touched the gold. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and healed the wound. She turned to Harry with her eyes wide.  
  
"Is it charmed?" She demanded. "Cursed?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed, looking down at the locket in surprise. Looking between the too of them Neville approached Harry and tentatively laid a finger on the locket.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What does this mean, Luna?" Ginny asked anxiously, as Cho looked between Ron and Harry with a mixture of confusion and fright.  
  
"I don't know," Their coach whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny wanted to be alone. Nowhere in the castle could she find the solitude she wanted. She found herself wandering through the corridors, and eventually to the oak doors of the Entrance Hall. After looking around to make sure no one was going to follow, she slipped outside.  
  
Although the snow had begun to melt, a white blanket still covered mot of the grounds. The sun was shining and the only sound was the whispering of the wind. Ginny shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. The breeze was bitterly cold.  
  
"Cold?" A deep voice asked. Ginny jumped, for a moment she swore it was Draco's voice. Turning, she identified the speaker as Harry Potter. He was leaning against the castle wall, looking out at the forest, his cloak fluttering in the breeze.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"Thinking," Harry shrugged. "But unlike some people, I cam prepared. It's freezing out here Ginny, you're going to catch pneumonia." Before she could think of a reply, Harry had taken off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Harry smiled, then turned and sat down on the steps. Ginny followed his example, drawing the cloak around her as she sat down. Her nose was still cold, but the rest of her was pleasantly warm. Harry's cloak was much too large, but that just made it all the warmer. Wrapping her arms around her knees she could small Harry's distinct scent from the cloak; soap, pine, and something sweet. She liked it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the grounds as she studied the breathtaking scenery. She had a great view from this vantage point.  
  
"I don't know. Life, I guess." Intrigued, Ginny turned. Harry's head was hanging down, his eyes coldly regarding the stone steps in an unwavering stare. "And death. It's hard to think about life without wondering about death too."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny suddenly looked away, embarrassed. The conversation was, to put it lightly, somewhat uncomfortable. A breeze lifted her hair and Ginny felt Harry shiver next to her. She immediately felt guilty for intruding on his thoughts and stealing his cloak too.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," She said quickly, fumbling with the cloak as she stood up. Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No Ginny, wait," He said. "Don't go."  
  
"Thank you for letting me borrow the cloak," She said, wrenching free from his grasp and holding his cloak out to him. He didn't take it.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Ginny," He said gently.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," She replied.   
  
"Yes you do," He said, his eyes not leaving hers. "Draco." It was the first time she had ever heard Harry speak his name. His eyes were boring into hers, searching. Ginny broke eye contact and turned away, holding the cloak to her. No, it most certainly was NOT going to be okay! She heard Harry sigh from behind her.  
  
"Ginny-" He began. She interrupted by whirling around and holding a hand up to silence him.  
  
"Don't Harry. Don't even try. You have to idea what this is like for me." She saw his eyes narrow.  
  
"You know Ginny, you're not the only one who's ever lost someone." Ginny flinched visibly at his voice. She hadn't realized she hit such a tender spot.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Well that's sure what it sounded like," Harry snapped. She sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Ginny, let me tell you something I had to learn the hard way." He took a step toward her, taking his cloak and setting it carefully on the ground. Standing, he took her hands in his. Warning bells began ringing in Ginny's mind, but she ignored them. She was intensely curious about what he had to say.  
  
"I never knew my parents," Harry began. "But when I came here, to this place..." His eyes swept the grounds so she couldn't mistake his meaning. "I learned everything about them I had ever wondered about and more. It was like losing them all over again. But Ginny-" he pulled her closer and his eyes were coming alive as she searched them with her own. "Ginny, I had to learn to trust other people. Sure, no one will be able to replace my parents, but I've got Sirius and Luna and Dumbledore."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Ginny asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I'm saying that it's okay to remember Draco. It wouldn't be right if you didn't. But one day..." Harry leaned even closer, and Ginny's breath quickened. "Maybe you can learn to love someone else."  
  
"Ginny was never certain on who kissed whom. At the time, it didn't matter. She hadn't felt this way since Draco died. At that moment, in his arms, Harry Potter was all that mattered.  
  
Standing in what would've been plain view, watching with a surge of emotions, was the intangible Draco Malfoy. He had known since he died that Ginny was meant for Harry all along, that in the game of destiny he had only been a pawn to insure that Ginny and Harry fell in love, but still...  
  
Turning, he left them in the solitude they believed they had enjoyed the whole time, wrapped in one another's arms as the wind lifted Ginny's fiery hair around Harry's face and their forms seemed to melt together. 


	6. Return of the Evil Peters

A Glimpse of the Hidden  
  
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
  
Part Six  
  
Ron and Hermione were enjoying a rare moment of solitude in the Gryffindor common room. They just sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the pleasant silence of good company. Ron was actually beginning to forget. Forget about classes, forget about visions, and even forget about the marble that had been plaguing his thoughts.  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Ron. She was perfectly happy just sitting here with him with no one to interrupt. There wasn't a thing that could ruin her happiness.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Ron tense next to her. Looking up worriedly, she saw his head had turned toward the window on their far left.   
  
"Ron?" She asked tentatively. He didn't reply. "Ron?"  
  
"What? Huh?" Ron seemed to come back to earth.  
  
"Did you just have a vision?" Hermione asked interestedly.  
  
"No. No vision," Ron replied. He tried to get comfortable again and ignore Draco, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Weasley, get here out of here, I need to talk to you! Now!" Ron decidedly ignored Draco. He didn't want Hermione to get suspicious, especially since the marble wouldn't allow him to tell her that he was a necromancer. He wondered what would possibly be getting Draco so worked up. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself listening closely to Draco's unceasing rant. He was soon rewarded for his efforts.  
  
"Damn it, Weasley! I just witnessed your dear friend Potter kiss Ginny!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron cried in the language of the dead, leaping to his feet. Ginny kissing...Harry? That was impossible! She's in love with Draco...WAS in love with Draco...  
  
"RON!" Hermione cried, leaping to her feet in concern. He glanced over at her, wondering what to say. The words came of their own accord, some new evil of the marble, no doubt.  
  
"Vision. This time I actually had a vision," Ron's mouth formed the words and Ron's mind nodded its approval. "I'll be right back, I need to...sort this out."  
  
He turned and fled up the stairs. Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch, feeling very cold and alone all of a sudden.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, on the other hand, had never felt more alive. Ginny was kissing him back, which was more than he had ever hoped for. He held her greedily, not wanting anyone to come near or around her except himself. At that moment she was HIS Ginny, in the sense that she didn't belong to Draco Malfoy.  
  
At least, that's what he thought.  
  
He was so shocked when she suddenly broke the kiss that he didn't react until she had ducked under his arms and flew through the doors into the castle, and he knew she was crying. Damn Malfoy! He knew, somehow, that it was he who caused her to fly. Why couldn't Ginny take his advice and accept Malfoy's death and MOVE ON?!  
  
He bit his lip and looked away guiltily. He was being grossly unfair and he knew it. Malfoy had been, from what Harry now heard, a great person underneath all that smirk. And Ginny...Ginny had loved him. There was nothing he could do about it.  
  
After several moments of inner battle, Harry turned to go back inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean, Harry and Ginny?" Ron cried once he had slammed the door to the dormitory and spun around to face Draco. "Ginny loves...loved you!"  
  
"Exactly," Draco replied, his first anger now starting to give way to despair. "LOVED me. The past tense."  
  
"But...but Ginny would never-"  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?!" Draco demanded, his anger surging again this time directed at Ron. "You just don't understand. She and Harry...they're MEANT for each other!"  
  
Silence followed this. Ron was looking at Draco incredulously. He had never seen him in life or death look so resigned and melancholy. Ron couldn't find words for a few moments, and finally managed to sputter, "What?"  
  
"I've known forever. Even before I died I knew she wasn't for me," Draco explained forlornly. "But I just..." He sighed. "Ever since I died and became this...this...whatever I am, I've known Ginny was Harry's. That's why I can't leave. I'm bound to her, I can't leave until I know she's safe. Safe with Harry."  
  
"How can you do that?" Ron asked, with an entirely new respect for Draco. He was thinking of himself in Draco's place, with Hermione in Ginny's. He didn't think he could ever...EVER be able to stay on earth after death and make sure Hermione made it safely into another man's arms.  
  
"I can't," Draco replied sadly. "But I have to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione sat down for dinner at the Gryffindor table that night she noticed several things out of sorts. Ginny was sitting at the far end of the table instead of her usual seat between the fifth and sixth years where she could talk to all her friends. Harry kept staring at her with a confused puppy look while she pretended not to see him.   
  
When Harry DID condescend to join the living, he discovered a strange attitude from Ron. Hermione was (for, in her opinion, completely verified reasons) rather put out with her boyfriend, but she was mystified as to why HE would be upset with anyone, much less Harry. Then again, maybe Hermione was just confusing anger with Ron's new trademark: being distracted.  
  
She was still pondering what to do when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Whispers spread through the throughout the student body like wildfire. Hermione's heart rate quickened. Her eyes darted to the High Table. Luna and Sirius were both on their feet, their wands at the ready. Hermione was about to follow their example when a man entered the hall.  
  
She had never seen a more harmless looking man in all her life. He was of medium height with dark red hair heavily streaked with silver. His black robes were dusty and travel-worn. Her eyes traveled back to Sirius, whose teeth were clenched and eyes narrowed, and Luna, whose jaw and eyes had both opened wide in shock. It wasn't until Ron spoke that she understood their reactions.  
  
"Uncle Peter."  
  
There was no way the man could've heard that hardly breathed statement over all the whispers in the Hall. Yet his eyes snapped to Ron immediately and he swept into the hall toward him. The man stopped and smiled down at Ron, who stared back defiantly.  
  
"Hello, nephew," The man, Peter Weasley, smiled. Ron nodded in response, as if he had been expecting his long-lost uncle to come barging into the Great Hall.  
  
"Just one damn minute!" Sirius cried, running from the High Table to where Peter stood. Peter only looked up at him serenely as Sirius continued in mounting fury, "You have NO right to be here, you treacherous, dirty, rotten, evil-"  
  
"I should think you, of all people Sirius, would know not to judge people until you have seen all the evidence." Peter replied. Hermione shivered. His voice betrayed his underlying evil. It was cold and hard. "Prove that I am what you call me, and I will leave. In the mean time, I have come for a bit of a...a family reunion." He smiled down at Ron, and Hermione felt a surge of anger and fear rush through her veins. Ron looked almost as cool and collected as his uncle, but Hermione could easily see the fear in his eyes as Peter spoke again. "Come, Ronald."  
  
"Ron," Sirius said, grabbing the his arm as he stood. Hermione's heart was pounding so hard she couldn't react.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius. I know what I'm doing," Ron said, removing Sirius's hand and following his uncle out of the hall. The students broke into babble and Hermione buried her head in her folded arms, ignoring Harry's attempts to invent an explanation. A few moments later, a summons fell onto her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No, no! Ron's mind screamed. But it was useless, the marble had a firm grasp on his body and there was nothing his mind could do about it. He was following his crazy, Death Eater of an uncle, probably to his death. Draco flew after him, letting out a stream of fluent curse words, however Ron figured his basic meaning was "what are you doing, Ron?"  
  
He followed his uncle to a wing of the castle he had only been in a few times. Peter approached a gargoyle statue and whispered in its ear. Immediately it sprang back, revealing a circular room which the two men (and the Intangible) entered.  
  
"Speak freely," Peter said without preamble. "There is no need for fear."  
  
"What do you mean 'speak freely'?" Ron demanded. "Are you suggesting I can't?"  
  
In reality, Ron's thoughts were quite the opposite. How did Peter know that he no longer had control over his speech? That he could only speak freely in the language of the dead...  
  
"Use it." Peter hissed, and Ron jumped.  
  
"Use what?" He demanded. Peter sighed with exasperation and looked over at Draco.  
  
"Tell him to use what powers he has," He snapped.  
  
"Can you..." Draco stuttered. "Can you see me?"  
  
"Obviously," Peter rolled his eyes. His gaze fell to his confused nephew and it softened. "Speak in the language of the dead, Ron. It is also the only way I can speak freely."  
  
"You're a necromancer too," Ron said in wonder, speaking in the aforementioned tongue.  
  
"Yes," Peter nodded. "All Divinator Hogwarts' Defenders are Necromancers. Little known fact. Actually, a forgotten fact. Only you and I remember."  
  
"Only you and I..." Ron stammered. He then remembered something else. "You're a Death Eater!" He cried. He would've leapt to his feet, but the marble's hold on his limbs refused to let him.  
  
"Yes," Peter nodded, his voice sad. "I am. If the marble commanded you to follow the Dark Lord, you would too."  
  
"How do you know about...about..."  
  
"You know that it was mine once. It was left at Hogwarts fifty years ago. Dumbledore always knew it was for true Divinators. He obviously doesn't know the marble's true power."  
  
"Which would be....?" Draco asked, seeing as Ron was too confused to say much of anything.   
  
"It was Tom Riddle's," Peter explained. "You've had visions of Tom and Kara, I know you have. Kara gave it to him, and he kept it for years. It was just an ordinary Muggle plaything until Tom was sixteen."  
  
"Tom was sixteen..." Ron repeated. Things were beginning to fall together in his mind. "The year he wrote his diary..."  
  
"Yes," Peter replied, giving him an odd look. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Ginny was possessed by the diary," Ron explained. "She opened the Chamber of Secrets." For a moment, Ron thought Peter was going to explode, or scream, or kill something. But he didn't do any of those things.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"It must be a family failing," Peter said, once he regained control of himself. "Don't you see it, Ron? There is a drop of ink in the marble. From his diary."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. He pulled the marble from his pocket. It was so familiar to him by then that he didn't really have to look. There were the swirling colors around the unchanging droplet of black ink.  
  
"His quill exploded," Peter said, still laughing. "His bloody QUILL EXPLODED!"  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" Draco cried in aggravation. He failed to see what was so amusing."  
  
"But don't you see it?" Peter replied, looking from the angry Intangible to his confused nephew. "Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle in the diary, but we are possessed by Tom Riddle in the marble."  
  
"But...but..." Ron stammered. "Ginny broke out long enough to throw the diary away. Well...at Moaning Myrtle anyway. Couldn't I-"  
  
"Don't you get it?" Peter asked, his mirth finally subsiding as he met his nephew's desperate eyes. "The diary was Tom Riddle's life force, keeping him the way he was. His PHYSICAL self. What we have...no, you don't understand. Allow me to explain.  
  
"Kara Stein went to primary school with the children at the orphanage up the street. More specifically, with Tom Riddle. Tom had a young child's crush on her, and she on him. The last day before summer break when they were nine years old, Tom gave Kara a gift. It was a locket, a golden locket shaped like a heart. You've seen it? I had thought so. The locket is, in the long run, of much more importance than the marble. And much more dangerous as well.  
  
"Kara wanted to give him something in return. So, she gave him her favorite marble. It represented...I don't know. I would say fidelity, but they were only children, after all. The two remained good friends for the next few years. They had a few innocent children's kisses, and despite the cruel orphanage and the war just beginning in Europe, life was looking up for Tom and Kara. Then Tom got his letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"He obviously couldn't tell her he was a wizard. He waited, sure she would be a witch. However, Kara's eleventh birthday came and went with no letter. So he had to explain that he'd been accepted into a private school. They said their goodbyes and promised to be friends anyway. They were true to this promise for five years. They exchanged letters and spent their summers together with as much peace as two teenagers could find in the growing hatred of the war.  
  
"Obviously, it wasn't that simple. Tom was already falling into the dark arts by age 12. But he was obsessed with Kara...I would say love if I dared to connect that sacred word with such an individual. She knew something was different, but she always thought it was the school. It wasn't until the summer before Tom's sixth year that he realized SHE was different. He came back to the orphanage and then went to the park he and Kara always met at after he returned from school. He found her there all right. With her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, Tom was never quite the same after that. Kara tried to talk to him that summer, but he wouldn't respond. When he returned to school, he wouldn't respond to her letters, and eventually she gave up. It was the final blow to Tom Riddle. I should say fatal. It was that year that he first assumed the persona of Lord Voldemort and began to write his diary.  
  
"I don't know the date. However, I do know that Tom was busy writing away one afternoon when it happened. The marble was on the table next to him. He was rarely without it, and it served as a sort of...inspiration, in a sick way. He looked up, and thought of Kara. Then he realized it was her birthday. His quill exploded.  
  
"He managed to magically catch most of the ink before it soaked into anything. However, one drop got away, and wouldn't you know it, it landed on the marble. When Tom picked it up, he saw Kara as she was at that very moment, twirling in front of her mirror in a blue dress."  
  
"I've seen her!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, remembering his dream. "I've seen Kara, and Tom looking in the marble."  
  
"Yes, I had suspected as much," Peter nodded. "The marble caused Tom pain, and so he did what he always did with things that pained him, he got rid of it. For several years, he forgot about Kara Stein and her marble.  
  
"Then, for reasons unknown to me, he began to search for her. He found her alright. Kara had married a man named Stephen Evans and had two daughters. I have no idea what miracle brought him to the house a night when both the children were out. Their elder daughter, Petunia, I believe her name is, was spending the night with a friend. The younger, Lily, was at Hogwarts. Voldemort killed Kara and Stephen that night. Lily, as I'm sure you already have guessed, married James Potter and was later murdered in the defense of her son Harry. I think that pretty much sums up the history of the marble, seeing as you already know it was given to me, and now it is in your possession."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Ron stammered. "What does it all mean?"  
  
"Ron, Ron, you just don't seem to understand," Peter said, looking up at his nephew and somehow seeming taller even though in reality he was nearly a head shorter. "The marble is not just a curse. It is a gift. You have a peek at what no one else knows. The hidden world and past of Lord Voldemort. This marble..." Peter's gaze traveled to Ron's hand, and he clutched the marble tighter as if he though Peter were going to steal it.  
  
"I...I don't understand..." He stammered.  
  
"This marble is a glimpse of the hidden," Peter whispered.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, it had all come together in Ron's mind. After a moment Draco swore again. It seemed to be becoming a favorite habit of his.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" He demanded. Peter's eyes rested for a moment on the Intangible. They flickered to Ron and back to Draco before he answered.  
  
"I was called by the marble to train Ron," He answered. "I'm going to teach him how to use his powers of Necromancy."  
  
"That's black magic," Draco snapped.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Draco looked at Peter as if he were crazy. However, Ron somehow was beginning to understand his Uncle Peter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sirius demanded as he stomped into Luna's office. Luna herself, along with Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Harry and Cho, were already there, waiting for him.  
  
"I don't know anything more than you do," Luna replied quietly. The Defenders remained silent. Ginny was shaking.  
  
"He...he...the audacity! He comes storming in as if he owns the place and just takes Ron off to God knows where and-"  
  
"Ron's not in danger, is he?" Hermione squeaked. She knew Peter Weasley was a killer, but she wanted reassurance. She didn't get it. Sirius looked at her, then looked away in guilt and continued his argument with Luna.  
  
"Should we summon him?" Cho asked, looking worried.  
  
"Tried," Luna replied shortly.  
  
"So, we should try again!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Try what?" A voice from the doorway interrupted. They all turned to see Ron, looking perfectly healthy and in one piece.  
  
"Ron!" Several of them exclaimed. Hermione leapt up and gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek then pulled away, looking around the room in confusion.   
  
"What are you guys so anxious about?"  
  
"YOU!" Sirius yelled, causing everyone else to jump a bit. "What happened with that slimy insolent git?"  
  
"Nothing, Sirius," Ron replied, looking rather worried for his sanity. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Then WHY is he here?!" Luna demanded. Ron shrugged, taking his usual seat between Hermione and Harry.   
  
"It's a Divinator thing," He replied. "Don't worry, Luna," He continued meeting his coach's eyes. "It's not like I'm possessed or anything." 


	7. A Lily Rose by any other name

A Glimpse of the Hidden  
  
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
  
Part Seven  
  
And so, time passed. Classes continued, friendships continued, homework continued, Defender meetings continued, and to Ron it all seemed to be passing by through a sheet of foggy glass. He was lost in his own mind, lost in the surreal world of the dead.  
  
It was Peter's fault, of course. As Ron plunged deeper and deeper into necromancy he began to lose touch with the real world. Peter was showing Ron the mysterious, unknown pathways to the afterlife, a few clues to the answers of humankind's most basic question: Is death the end?  
  
Of course, Ron didn't take the time to look at it so philosophically. He found the whole business disgusting and somewhat frightening. However, between his uncle's incessant visits and the marble's constant instructions, he had little choice in the matter.  
  
Draco found the entire business quite amusing.  
  
March soon gave way to April, and while the world saw the same old Ron, just as the marble wished, the real Ron was becoming panicked. The date of the Godric's Hollow visit was drawing nearer, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Defenders were training hard in preparation for a possible attack. Neville and Cho worked the hardest and quite possibly the most efficiently. Everyone else had something on their mind.  
  
Harry and Ginny could hardly stand being in the same room. Ginny was torn with guilt. But at the same time, she found herself daydreaming and remember the few moments of happiness in The Kiss...and as soon as she was smiling, a vision of Draco would sear across her mind's eye and her guilt would return in full force.  
  
Seeing Ginny was torture for Harry. He was confused, lonely, and angry...and jealous. Harry would have never guessed Draco Malfoy would still have the power to gloat over him even after his death, and seeing Ginny sitting by the window, looking out at the grounds with a melancholy smile he knew was just for Draco was more painful than anything Malfoy had ever said or done in life.   
  
So Harry tried to put Ginny out of his mind with thoughts of his parents, and the fact that he would be seeing them, or at least their final resting places, soon. His emotions were mixed concerning this course of action. He was looking forward to and dreading it at the same time. The sharp pain brought on by thinking of his parents too much made Harry turn his thoughts back to Ginny...where he was even more confused. His Lightening powers reflected his mental state; blazing with strength one day, and pitiful the next. Luna tried to talk to him about it, but Harry was not about to open up to his coach and professor about Ginny.  
  
Hermione's predominant emotion was worry. Between Harry retreating into a shell, Ginny lost in the past, and Ron's increasing distance, worry was almost consuming Hermione. She didn't know what to do or how to help them, so she sat in her room and chewed her nails and read everything on Divination she could find in hopes she would get a clue to help Ron at the very least. However, her study and ragged nails did nothing.   
  
Draco was floating in the Gryffindor common room, smirking at a pair of snogging fourth years on a fine April evening. Ron was trying to get some sleep and Draco was bored. Hermione and Harry were studying at a circular table in the corner, neither speaking. Ginny was no where to be seen, which was all the better in Draco's opinion. He didn't want to watch Harry staring at her at every possible opportunity, and Ginny stealing glances back when she thought no one was looking.   
  
But Draco was trying not to think of Ginny (as if this were possible or something). He was actually thinking about how much he missed steak-in his opinion there was nothing quite like a big hunk of cow-when he saw Ron emerge from the boy's staircase. Oh no, he thought, here was go again.  
  
"Weasley," he snapped, "What's going on now?" Ron didn't even look at him, and Draco groaned. That meant the marble was in power, and chances were he was going down to see dear old uncle Pete.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm just going to mail this letter to my parents," Ron shrugged, showing her an envelope. Draco cursed the marble for thinking up something so...plausible.  
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, her cheeks flushing. "I...sorry."  
  
"That's okay, 'Mione," he smiled, pecking her cheek. "I'll be back."  
  
"Yeah, right," Draco said sarcastically, following Ron out into the corridor. Ron spoke as soon as they were alone.  
  
"You're not making this any easier," Ron snapped, "It's not like I enjoy lying to them...or that I'm even doing it on purpose."  
  
"I know that," Draco shrugged. "I'm on your side, remember?"  
  
"I'm on both sides, remember?" Ron snapped in return.  
  
"Boys, there is no need to argue," a voice interrupted them. With a start, Draco realized they had reached the classroom Peter typically used as their meeting place and had opened the door. Ron went inside silently, and Draco followed his example.  
  
"So, what's on the schedule tonight?" Ron asked, leaning against a tall wing chair as Peter shut the door and chanted locking and silencing spells.   
  
"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this," Peter said, sitting and gesturing for Ron to do the same. They were facing each other, and in between them was a small, wooden table with a circular black disk lying upon the surface. The disk was small enough to fit into the palm of a hand. Ron frowned at it.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. Peter chuckled.  
  
"It is called a Glimpse," he explained. "Appropriate, isn't it? Who would you like to see?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron snapped.   
  
"I think...I think I know what he means," Draco said, studying the disk carefully. He felt an intense desire to touch it, as if it were calling to him. "A glimpse of the hidden, like you were talking about...you can call the dead with this, can't you?" Peter nodded, and Ron inhaled sharply.   
  
"Watch and learn," Peter whispered. He closed his eyes and touched the glimpse with the tip of his finger. Ron watched in fascinated horror as a shadowy form appeared. Peter paled as the form took shape, and after a moment Ron recognized it as Lily Potter. Her form became less hazy and more defined, and at one point Peter collapsed. Then, to Ron's amazement, she spoke.  
  
"It is a rather unique sight, is it not?" she asked, smiling.   
  
"You...you..." Ron stuttered. "You're Harry's mum!"  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "He's grown up splendidly. You've been a good friend to him, Ron,"  
  
"I...well, er, thank you," Ron muttered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"He's going to see my grave next week, is he not?" she asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, but there's going to be an attack..." Ron said, still struggling not to stutter.  
  
"I know," Lily said sadly. "I don't blame you, Ron. I blamed Peter when he turned, but that was before I witnessed the power of the marble. It can only be conquered by my locket, you know."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, bewildered.  
  
"The spell, the magic in the marble, can be counteracted by the locket Tom Riddle gave my mother. Harry has it now."  
  
"But...I can't touch it!" Ron cried.  
  
"I know," Lily said. "But you will think of something, I'm sure."  
  
"But what-" Ron started.  
  
"I really must go," she interrupted, "I am draining Peter's life force. Goodbye Ron, take care of Harry for me. Good luck." The form flickered, then faded away.   
  
"Uncle Peter?" Ron asked cautiously. The man didn't move. "Uncle Peter?" Ron asked again, more anxiously. His eyes flickered.  
  
"You never quite get used to that," he muttered.   
  
"I never intend to try," Ron replied.   
  
"Oh, but you have to," Peter said. "That's the entire point, Ron. I have talked to Lily before...I'm sure she told you about her locket?"  
  
"Yes," Ron replied, "But it still doesn't make any sense to me."  
  
"Well, Lily knows more than how to defeat the marble. She also knows how to defeat Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Wh...what?" Ron's eyes were wide with shock.   
  
"It's Harry's job, naturally," Peter continued, "But you must play a part," his eyes shifted to Draco, "Both of you."  
  
"But..." Ron tried to formulate a logical thought. "Why?"  
  
"Because the Defenders must work together to defeat the Dark Lord," Peter's eyes did not leave Draco's transparent form. "All of the Defenders."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. Ron met his uncle's steady gaze, then looked down at the glimpse. It suddenly made sense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry went to bed the night before the Godric's Hollow visit in an aggravated state of mind. He couldn't concentrate, and his mind wondered from one confusing thought to the next. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position and failing. The room was dark and full of snores from the other soundly sleeping boys.   
  
Eventually, Harry came to the conclusion that it was useless, and he was cold. He opened the curtains and suppressed a groan when he saw the clock, which informed him that it was just past one o'clock in the morning. He flinched when his feet touched the cold stone floor, but went down to the common room anyway, looking for some solitude by the warm remnants of the fire.  
  
Well, there was a fire, but no solitude.  
  
He was at the foot of the stairs before he realized there was someone seated on the couch. That someone was none other than Ginny Weasley. He turned and started to go back upstairs.  
  
"Harry?" her voice stopped him again. He cursed under his breath. This was the last thing he wanted right now. Turning slowly, he nodded.  
  
"Yes. Ginny?"   
  
"Yes," she nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked. He walked slowly toward the couch where she was sitting, his eyes locked with hers, trying to find meaning in her words. He sat down, and for a moment they both just sat in silence.  
  
"So, what are you doing down here?" she asked awkwardly.   
  
"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "You?"  
  
"I was thinking..." she trailed off. She caught his eye, then continued bravely, "I was thinking about what you said about...about...learning to let go of people," she finally managed to say. Harry looked at her in surprise. He thought she had pushed all thoughts of their encounter from her mind.  
  
"And?" he asked, hardly daring to hope.   
  
"And...you were right," she replied. "Draco wouldn't want this for me. I know it. And I...I..." she blushed furiously. "I know...I've always known...er...I mean, I loved Draco, don't mistake me, but...I...I love you too, Harry," she finally whispered. His eyes widened in surprise at her words. Having finally confessed this, she continued. "And it scares me sometimes, how much I love you. But you never loved me back. Then Draco came and he...he was everything I ever wanted, and he appreciated me and loved me for just being me! And when he died I lost that, I lost the first person who had ever really loved me for me and who I loved in return and...and..."  
  
"Ginny," Harry finally interrupted, taking her hand. When she met his gaze he saw the tears in her eyes. "I was a fool, and Draco was not. He saw everything about you that I had ignored. Trust me, Ginny, I know why Draco loved you. Oh, do I know why he loved you...why I love you..."   
  
And this time when he kissed her, she did not pull run away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron met Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Luna in the Entrance Hall after everyone else had left for Hogsmeade. Everyone was tense. Draco followed Ron, of course. He was unusually silent, and when Ron had question him that morning Draco had nearly bitten his head off.   
  
Luna produced the portkey Dumbledore had provided for them. After a moment of uncertainty, they all touched it and waited a few moments. Ron's stomach churned with anxiety.  
  
The first thing Ron noticed about Godric's Hollow was the silence. They had been taken to what had obviously once been the Potter home. It lay in ruins. Ron looked around, waiting for the Death Eater attack he knew was coming and was helpless to prevent.   
  
He struggled internally, fighting desperately for control of his will. The marble's grasp on his mind was firm, and at this point he was helpless to overcome it. Draco followed, of course, and was as annoying as ever.   
  
"Come ON, Weasley, you have to snap out of it," he commanded sternly, as if Ron were doing it on purpose. However, Ron could not so much and ground his teeth in response. Draco continued yelling at him, and the marble prevented Ron from defending himself...or doing as Draco asked, which would, of course, be the sensible course of action if Ron were in possession of his senses.  
  
They finally reached a small plot of land behind the remnants of the house. There, rising from the long green grass, was one single black marble gravestone stretched in an arc as if imitating the sky. Lily Rose and James Edward Potter, 1961-1981. Ron stared at the names, trying to capture all they represented. They were names, only names, forgotten and buried in the overgrowing weeds behind the ruins of a condemned estate. Names engraved in unforgiving stone, vain attempts to remain on earth even after death.   
  
Sirius knelt, and Luna placed her hand upon his shoulder. He was weeping. So was Harry, a few silent tears making their way from his stubborn emerald eyes, so like the eyes of the very same Lily Rose Potter of the stone. Hermione looked as if she were about to cry as well. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the panic.  
  
The stillness of the quiet, grieving scene was broken suddenly by the sounds of approaching men. Even though he was expecting it, Ron was startled. The others turned and their eyes widened in disbelief as they saw the horde of Death Eaters approaching. Ron's hand flew to his wand, and he panicked yet again. He had no idea what spell the marble would command of him. He closed his eyes, at a complete loss to fight it any longer, when he heard Draco's voice.  
  
"You are damn lucky, mate. The Ministry's been following you."  
  
Ron's eyes flew open. Indeed, there were Aurors everywhere. It was over in moments. The Aurors apprehended one of the gang, the others escaped. Sirius, Luna, Hermione and Harry simply watched in shock and confusion as it all took place around them. After the three-minute scuffle, one of the Aurors approached and told Luna that it was all okay, and they had it taken care of. He then disappeared without another word of explanation.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione demanded, still too shocked to completely comprehend the situation.  
  
"I saw this attack in a vision," Ron was shocked to hear his own voice reply. "I knew I wasn't supposed to tell you, so I notified the Ministry."  
  
"The damn marble's not entirely stupid, obviously," Draco spat contemptuously at Ron's speech.   
  
"Oh," Hermione replied, sounding dazed. After a few moments in which they all just kind of looked at one another Sirius suggested they return to the castle. Everyone agreed, and Luna pulled out the portkey. When they returned to the castle, Luna and Sirius went to tell Dumbledore what had happened. Harry and Hermione were casting strange looks at Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't warn you, but..." the marble commanded Ron to say.   
  
"It's okay," Harry replied, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why understand, don't we, 'Mione?"  
  
"Of course," she nodded.  
  
Ron looked from one to the other. The marble took over, and they went upstairs together, the three best friends in the world. It was only Ron's mind that cried, "No Harry! You don't understand! No one understands! Somebody help me, please!"  
  
No one responded to the desperate cry for help only heard in Ron Weasley's mind. 


	8. Family Feud

A Glimpse of the Hidden  
  
~I pledge my loyalty to Honor, Justice, and Hogwarts~  
  
Part Eight  
  
After Godric's Hollow things only got worse. Ron wished with every cell in his being for an escape from his own mind, but it was only in a few, rare moments of solitude that he could voice his frustration to Draco and occasionally Peter.  
  
His visions were becoming more common, more intense, and more frightening. He would dream of the dead and the dying. He saw Voldemort's army preparing for another assault on the school, but he was helpless to warn anyone. The marble even had control over his sleeping habits; no matter how horrible the dream he would appear to be sleeping peacefully if Draco was to be believed.   
  
He carried the marble everywhere, holding it in a clenched fist in his pocket when his hands weren't otherwise occupied with eating and writing. Draco's fluency with swear words was becoming even more impressive and Peter's face seemed to be getting longer every day.   
  
Ron was so out of himself that he didn't even notice Harry and Ginny's newfound happiness until Draco finally couldn't take it any more and went on a tirade.  
  
It was the middle of April, and Ron was in the Library appearing to study for final exams. In actuality he was fighting with his inner self. Draco was, as always, nearby. He was uncommonly silent until Harry and Ginny entered the Library hand in hand.  
  
"Ron, I hate to interrupt your misery," Draco began sarcastically. "But I must bid you adieu. I can't stand to sit here and watch your pretty boy Potter drool over her."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, quietly so the language of the dead would confuse no one, looking up at Draco in confusion.   
  
"Ginny and Potter, naturally," Draco made a face. "Please tell me you've been aware enough to know he finally woke up and realized how beautiful she is."  
  
"Harry and Ginny are together?" Ron replied incredulously, his searching eyes finally finding the couple. They looked perfectly happy together, her radiant smile shining up at him, his emerald eyes sparkling in return.  
  
"Yes, damn them both!" Draco replied rudely. He continued to say things many times worse, ranting until he was blue in the face. He never really raised his voice, just continued to talk in a monotone of bitter resentment. Ron just stared at the couple, letting Draco's words wash over them.  
  
"But it's meant to be," Ron replied reasonably, if not happily, "You said it yourself, remember?"  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," he replied, and Ron couldn't argue with the thought. "I need to get out of here," Draco continued, and walked straight out through the nearest bookcase. Ron sighed. He wasn't getting any work done anyway, and if Harry and Ginny were here Hermione was sure to follow soon. He loved Hermione with all his heart, but he didn't want her to see him like this. He had been avoiding her as much as possible.  
  
So he packed up his books and crept upstairs, trying to be inconspicuous. It wasn't difficult, seeing as the marble also wanted to remain unnoticed. When Ron reached his dorm he gave into temptation and fell asleep. He wasn't surprised when he fell immediately into a dream.  
  
When he woke up he wasn't physically shaking or sweaty. He appeared refreshed and exuberant. However he had never in his life been so panicked, not even at Godric's Hollow or when he saw a Death Eater almost kill Ginny and Hermione.  
  
The date was set. In less than a week, Voldemort was coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next Defender meeting was spent reviewing strategy, a decision of Luna's that Ron inwardly praised. It would probably be their last meeting before the attack. He reported that he had seen nothing out of the ordinary in his dreams. Nothing could have been more untrue.  
  
He visited Peter almost directly afterward. He listened with a somber face as he explained his dreams. It had been Peter who had warned the Ministry about Godric's Hollow, as Ron had later learned, and he had a feeble hope that he might be able to do something about this. He was not surprised when this hope turned out to be futile.  
  
"They don't believe anything I say, and with good reason," Peter sighed. "As a matter of fact, I will possibly be called to Voldemort in the next few days. I am still a Death Eater, you know."  
  
"I'm halfway there," Ron replied scathingly. Draco said nothing. Several moments of silence passed. They all knew what that day would bring if they couldn't find a way to destroy the marble's grip on Ron's actions.  
  
"You do know that this will be the final battle," Peter finally said quietly, his eyes meeting Ron's.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied, shuddering at the thought. "What can I do about it?"  
  
"You can only do what you were meant to do," Peter replied. Ron was about to respond sarcastically when Peter pulled the small black glimpse from his pocket and handed it to his nephew. Ron took in a shuddering breath of understanding.  
  
"The marble-" he began.  
  
"I've not been entirely honest, I'm afraid," Peter interrupted. "I can't explain just now. I was sent by a group of powerful magicians who know about the marble and its magic. You are the only one who can ultimately defeat it, but there will be others there, unknown to anyone except myself and Dumbledore, who will intervene when and if it is necessary."  
  
"Why don't they intervene now?" Ron asked. A few months ago his temper would have been flying. He was annoyed now, but he didn't have enough energy to be angry.  
  
"They don't believe on intervening...especially not on fellow necromancers," Peter added the last bit with an air of hesitation. However, Ron was infinitely glad he had said it. Nothing could have comforted him more than the knowledge that there were powerful people not possessed by the marble who understood him.  
  
"I'll try," Ron finally promised. Peter nodded.  
  
"That is all anyone can ask you to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning dawned bright and early the following Saturday. The sun was shining, and for the first time in weeks there was not a single cloud in the sky. It should have betokened a day of fun and relaxation. That is why Hermione could not understand why she awoke with a tense knot in the pit of her stomach.  
  
She was up before anyone else in the dorm, which was unusual in itself. Usually she was attempting to sleep while Parvati and Lavender primped. They were still sleeping (and snoring) soundly when she opened her eyes.   
  
Of course, she had been tense for a few weeks now. Perhaps it was finally starting to take its toll.  
  
She dressed slowly, thinking all the while. She ran a brush through her hair, taking a minimal amount of time to calm the unruly locks. Finally frustrated, she pulled them back into a sensible ponytail, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs.  
  
She was still the only person awake. It was barely six in the morning. She could have gone down to the Great Hall, the elves always sent up something for the early birds, but she wasn't particularly hungry. Instead, she sat down to think.  
  
There had to be something she was overlooking, some hidden and unacknowledged clue in the back of her mind that would solve this unsettling mystery of what was going on with Ron. They hadn't been alone together in nearly a month and he talked to her as little as possible. Somehow she knew it wasn't lessening attraction. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.  
  
Hermione shook her head and put the thought of Ron suddenly losing interest out of her head. He would have just broken up with her outright, which would be considerably less awkward. No, it had to be something else.  
  
Her mind reeled backward, searching for some strange event that she hadn't taken into consideration...  
  
She had often considered that strange marble that Ron had made such a big deal about a few months ago. She remembered feeling powerful as she held it, and the strange dream she had had that night. Somehow this all had to start there. But there was nothing else...she hadn't even seen the marble since February...  
  
Finally something clicked, and Hermione nearly sighed with relief. On Valentine's Day Harry had received his mother's locket from mysterious persons unknown. But Ron had been burned by the locket's touch. What if the locket and the marble were somehow connected...?  
  
Hermione shook her head. It was a crazy, preposterous theory with no real evidence. It was an obvious sign of her lack of sleep and caffeine that it had even occurred to her.   
  
She finally went to breakfast, trying to go back to being rational.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron woke up on Saturday nearly as early as his girlfriend, but the marble refused to let him get out of bed. He did manage to carry on a whispered conversation with Draco, finalizing their plans. Today was the day, and Ron was determined that his part as a Defender would be completed despite the marble's grip on his wits.  
  
He cut off his conversation with Draco when he heard Harry rise, and was shortly after allowed to move himself. It was actually rather humorous, to suddenly move without any kind of thought about it. Humor was the last thing on Ron's mind that morning.  
  
He walked down to breakfast with Harry as if it were any other day. Ron's inner mind was on full alert, waiting for some kind of signal. He was desperately hoping that Peter had found a way to convince Sirius or Luna about the attack, but he was prepared for the worst.   
  
Luna was sitting at the High Table in her usual place, carrying on an animated conversation with Professor Sprout. Hermione was waiting for them, a pensive look securely in place. Ginny joined them after a few moments and sat next to Harry. Neville was awake and healthy. Cho was chattering away at the Ravenclaw table. The only one not to be found anywhere was Sirius. Ron hoped fervently that Sirius had a hunch.   
  
For once since the whole ordeal had started, Ron's hope paid off. Breakfast was almost over when Sirius quietly but quickly entered the Hall and went straight to the High Table. He whispered something to Luna, who quickly stood and started walking from the room. The Defender's didn't miss the exchange, and all six immediately followed her. Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw Sirius in a conference with Dumbledore.   
  
They were coming.  
  
The Defenders automatically made a half circle around Luna once they reached the Entrance Hall. The look on her face confirmed their worst fears.  
  
"Apparently an army of Death Eaters is heading in this direction," she began quietly and without preamble. "Dumbledore will be making an announcement shortly."  
  
"Oh God," Cho whispered. Hermione took out her wand and muttered the spell to change her robes under her breath. The others followed her example, their countenances grim.  
  
"You have braved danger before," Luna said after a moment of silence. "You know what to do. Good luck."   
  
She swept away without further comment. They didn't need instructions. They all knew what to do.  
  
"They won't fall for the wall again," Neville said, "So I suppose we'll try Plan C?"  
  
"Sounds good," Harry replied with a nod.  
  
Cho lead the way. The followed in a straight line, each paling a bit as they crossed the threshold of the castle and stepped into the pleasant spring breeze. Draco followed, just as silent and somber as the rest of them.  
  
They gathered at the bottom of the steps in a huddle. Attention as focused on Cho, who had opened her mouth to speak. Suddenly a flurry of movement diverted their attention. For a moment even Ron was surprised. It was his body that was moving.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened with shock and horror. Ron had suddenly thrown himself at Ginny. There was a moment of confused struggle before she realized what was really happening.  
  
Ron had his hands securely around Ginny's throat. She was fighting for breath, but his grip wasn't loosening. She was slowly turning blue.  
  
"Ron, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry roared, staring at the brother and sister in disbelief.  
  
Ron was even more incredulous. He was staring at his sister's wide brown eyes and purpling freckled face. He was fighting his body will with all his strength. But he was so far gone, so far under the marble's curse, that nothing could return his will. He was powerless to stop himself.  
  
Draco was screaming profanely, and Harry was as well. Ron heard them only as a ringing in his ears. He was still focusing all his energy on not strangling Ginny. It was useless, of course, but he had to try.  
  
He really was not surprised when Harry finally pried Ginny from his grasp and punched him. He was also not surprised when he hit Harry back. The marble gave him incredible strength and skill, as if he had been fighting all his life. Ron was still trying to stand still.  
  
Neville was pulling out his wand, Cho was screaming at them, and Ginny had fallen to the ground, coughing. Hermione stood in horrified paralysis, trying to force her mind to think. Something was wrong here. There was something terribly, terribly wrong...  
  
She focused on Ron. He was in the middle of a violent scrap with Harry, but he had managed, somehow, to reach into his pocket and pull out the marble that had been nagging at Hermione's brain. She bit her lip, thinking as she had never thought before, her mind whirring at an impossible speed.  
  
Ron felt the marble pulsating with power in his fist. He hadn't even realized his was holding it. His eyes somehow found the thin gold chain around Harry's neck. Without thinking he reached up and tore the locket away, flinging it far from Harry and the marble. He cried out as it burned his flesh.   
  
The locket landed at Hermione's feet. She picked it up, looking from it to Ron and Harry. Neville was trying to use magic to break up the fight, and Ginny was now trying to plead with them through her gasps for air. As soon as Hermione held the locket in her hand she remembered the dream she had had the night she had Ron's locket with alarming clarity.  
  
Ron had been holding the marble and looking at her. And ink from Tom Riddle's diary had been spilled into the marble. And Tom had given the locket to Lily's mother, she suddenly realized. If the marble connected Tom and the Lily's mother the way it connected Ron and Hermione...if the locket was the marble's counterpart....  
  
Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs in the language of the dead, begging someone to help him, begging someone to kill him so that he would stop trying to kill his sister and best friend. Draco was also screaming. Ron wanted nothing but death at that moment, yet he continued fighting....  
  
Hermione acted without thinking. She dove right into the fight that Harry was losing. Her sudden intrusion caused Ron to stop moving for a crucial moment. She wrenched his fist open and tore the marble from it.  
  
Ron lunged at her, but Harry intervened. Ron fought only to escape his grasp, trying to take the marble back from Hermione, still screaming guttural, unknown syllables. Little did the others realize the syllables were of joy and hope, screaming instructions at Hermione although he knew she didn't understand him. Draco had fallen silent, watching with impossible, half unbelieving hope.  
  
Hermione held the locket in one hand and the marble in the other. She pushed the two together, but encountered an invisible force, as if she were trying to make to magnets of the same charge touch. She continued trying, realizing there must be powerful magic at work. Harry and Ron were still fighting, but her entire concentration was on the marble and the locket.  
  
They were near inches apart now, and she could see the faint glow of a white light in the inches that separated them. She felt beads of sweat forming on her brow from the physical effort of forcing the objects to touch. In a burst of strength, she defeated the force and the marble came into sharp, sudden contact with the golden heart of the locket.  
  
There was a miniature explosion in Hermione's hands. She felt nothing, but she saw the sudden burst of blinding white light. When it ended, her hands were raw and red. The locket was lying innocently in her left palm. The marble had disappeared.  
  
She looked up. Ron had fallen to his back; his arms limp at his sides. Harry was still pounding him. And, Hermione realized, the language he was speaking was plain, wonderful English.  
  
"Hermione, you're a bloody genius!" he was screaming, sounding ecstatic despite the beating. "I'm not fighting back! I'm FREE!"  
  
Harry finally realized that he was no longer encountering a struggle and stopped fighting. He stood up, panting and glaring. Ron leapt to his feet. His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling fiercely despite a freely bleeding lip. Hermione hadn't seen him so happy in months.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" Neville demanded.  
  
"I'm a necromancer!" Ron announced happily. "And I can finally tell you everything! I've been talking with the dead for months...Draco is swearing as we speak! I swear on all the gods in the pantheon I will never, ever sin again in return for this day!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cho demanded.  
  
"I was possessed," Ron replied, "Just like Ginny was with the diary back in second year, except the ink was in the marble and not the diary. But the marble was connected to the locket through Kara...Hermione, you're the most brilliant woman I've ever met and I love you with all my soul now that I have it back. But enough of that. This is the day of the final battle, and Lily Potter's given me specific instructions."  
  
"You...marble...Lily..." Ginny was rightfully confused.  
  
"I know it makes no sense," Ron said, but he was still deliriously happy because of his freedom, "But trust me. You will never have to doubt me again. You'll have to trust me anyway, because I'm the only one who knows how to kill him."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, still confused.  
  
"Voldemort, obviously," Ron replied. "We haven't any more time to waste. Here's the plan."  
  
The others gather around and listened for the first time as their Divinator revealed his secrets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The students of Hogwarts could hardly believe that Voldemort had dared to make another attack on Hogwarts less than four months after the first. The sixth and seventh year volunteers were divided into several small groups under the command of a teacher.   
  
They came pouring out of the doors, this time not encountering a giant storm swirling around them, but a long pit full of the same frightening elements, widening and spouting fire at random. Clouds engulfed the castle, and lightening flickered to the earth with alarming frequency.  
  
The Defenders were not far apart after what had happened in December. None of them were anxious to repeat the agony of losing one of their own. Little did they know (Ron had been to busy to explain it) Draco was standing with them as well. His eyes were resting on Ginny. He finally looked away to meet Ron's gaze, and nodded. It had taken more time than he liked to face what was going to happen, but he would go through with it. Ron nodded in return, a grim smile tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
The Death Eaters finally made it across the Elemental Pit (with many causalities before they finally figured out how to cross it safely), and were now in full throttle battle with the army of Hogwarts. The Defenders weaved in and out of the battle, making a somewhat twisted but determined path in the same direction. It was an unspoken instinct that guided them to the east knoll, the very center of the battle, where Voldemort was waiting for them.  
  
It seemed almost too planned. There was an open, clear circle amidst the raging battle around them, and they all reached it unscathed. Harry arrived last, and raised his chin proudly; taking his first step into the ultimate battle he had been waiting for all his life.  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up, Harry saw Dumbledore staring at the Dark Lord. It was the headmaster who entered the circle, facing the most dreaded sorcerer of recent times. They looked each other square in the eye, cold blue meeting blood red.  
  
"I told you not to get mixed up with the Dark Forces, Tom," Dumbledore said in a deathly quiet voice that was somehow heard more clearly than all the chaos of battle around them.  
  
"And I told you not to interfere, Grandfather," Voldemort hissed. Harry felt his blood freeze and Ron's breath stopped as all the clues suddenly clicked into place.   
  
"I don't want to kill you," Dumbledore said, raising his wand.  
  
"I've always wanted to kill you," Voldemort replied, raising his own wand. There were no bows or further exchange of words. The duel simply began.  
  
For a moment, Ron's spirit soared, and he realized that it all might be unnecessary. If Dumbledore killed Voldemort, than everyone could celebrate the victory without putting Harry in danger. Maybe...  
  
Ron's heart was beating so fast he could breathe. There was Dumbledore, standing victoriously, raising his wand to cast the final spell.  
  
One hissed word was all it took. A flash of green light flew from Voldemort's left hand and struck Dumbledore silently. The world seemed to stop as the headmaster fell slowly...slowly...  
  
He landed at Harry's feet, his expression still victorious. His silver hair and beard were no longer shining, but sprawled around his unmoving figure. The blue eyes were staring up at the dark sky.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was dead. 


End file.
